A Noiva do Lobo
by Gabrielle Briant
Summary: Lupin vai casar. Ele leva a noiva para conhecer os membros da OdF... Péssima idéia! COMPLETA.
1. A Noiva

Nome da fic: A Noiva do Lobo  
Autor: Gabrielle Briant  
Pares: Severus/Personagem Original  
Censura: PG-13  
Gênero: Romance  
Spoilers: Só uns detalhes do Ordem da Fênix  
Resumo: Lupin vai casar. Ele leva a noiva para conhecer os membros da OdF... Péssima idéia!  
Agradecimentos: À Janaína Rocha, a beta.  
Disclaimer: Os personagens, infelizmente, não me pertencem. São todos de JKR. Eu não quero nem vou ganhar dinheiro com eles.  
Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2004, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site

**A NOIVA DO LOBO**

**CAPÍTULO I. A NOIVA**

Rachel Silverstone. Aurora do ministério da magia, especializada em poções e perita em venenos e antídotos. Uma bela mulher, de cabelos negros e longos, levemente ondulados, olhos azuis e pele clara. O corpo, pelo pouco que era revelado pelas vestes, parecia ser perfeito.

Ela havia passado os últimos anos da sua vida em Genebra, Suíça. Somente voltou à Inglaterra, seu país de origem, há um ano, para trabalhar no Ministério da Magia. E foi lá que conheceu Remo Lupin.

Aquele havia sido um dia cheio... No dia em que se conheceram, Rachel estava atolada de trabalho: recebeu dois novos casos de intoxicação por venenos não-conhecidos ou não-identificados. Ela tinha que "se virar" para conseguir os antídotos e, como sempre, corria contra o tempo para fazer isso...

As pesquisas desenvolvidas por ela apontaram para algumas ervas que estavam em falta no seu estoque. Por isso, teria que usar as do Ministério... Mas, o problema é que ela simplesmente ODIAVA ir à sala das poções... Era sempre fria... E escura... Sempre se sentia mal lá. Angustiada. Algo naquela sala causava nela arrepios... Era apenas um medo infantil, mas não conseguia evitar: Sempre que ia à sala, acabava saindo correndo pelos corredores vazios.

Só que, desta vez, os corredores não estavam tão vazios assim. Quando voltava correndo, com um monte de ervas nas mãos, um homem também andava apressado e distraído pelo corredor, na direção oposta a que ela tomava, e estava com uma pilha de papéis nas mãos. A colisão e a queda dos dois foi inevitável... E a cena foi impagável.

O homem ficou mais vermelho que um tomate. Ele se ajoelhou e começou a apanhar as ervas caídas.

- Droga! Desculpa! Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa... – falou o homem.

Ela riu da reação do homem. Ele parou para analisar a situação. Acabou rindo da reação que tivera. Ela começou a juntar as folhas que tinham se espalhado pelo chão.

- Está tudo bem... Relaxa! Eu estava correndo... A culpa foi minha. – Rachel, ainda rindo, tentou ser o mais simpática possível.

- Se é assim, culpa dividida! Eu também estava correndo.

Pouco tempo depois, eles já haviam apanhado todos os papeis e ervas que tinham se espalhado devido à colisão.

- Você vai ter um trabalhão para colocar esses papéis em ordem! – Rachel realmente estava preocupada. Eram pelo menos duzentas folhas que, por causa dela, estavam completamente desordenadas.

- E você para separar essas ervas. Mais uma vez, estamos quites! – Ele sorriu, simpático.

Eles trocaram as ervas pelos papéis. As mãos dos dois se tocaram de leve. Os dois coraram e sorriram, tímidos. Seus olhos se cruzaram pela primeira vez. Ela notou como ele era bonito. Ele notou como ela era bonita. Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para ela. Ela aceitou imediatamente.

- Então, o que você faz? – ele perguntou.

- Trabalho com venenos. E você? – ela respondeu sorrindo.

- No momento, nada. Tenho que pedir permissão para poder trabalhar. E é isso que estou fazendo aqui.

- Permissão para trabalhar? – Ela estreitou os olhos, curiosa. – Por que? Não-humano ou criminoso?

- Eu... – Demorou um pouco, receoso. Pareceu tentar escolher as palavras. – Sou um lobisomem. – Ele esperou alguma reação. Esperou que ela desse alguma desculpa esfarrapada e saísse dali, ou ao menos, uma cara de espanto. Mas ela apenas continuou ali com ele, sorrindo, como se falar com um lobisomem fosse uma coisa normal. Ele gostou disso. – Você não tem medo?

- Não. Deixei de ter medo de lobisomens no meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Parece que tinha um garoto, no sétimo ano, e... bom, diziam que ele era um lobisomem. Como ele nunca fez nada com ninguém, perdi o medo. Como era o nome dele?... – perguntou para si mesma tentando lembrar - Remo... Lupin! É isso! Remo Lupin! - Ela percebeu que o homem ficou estático, lívido. - Eu disse algo errado?

- Eu sou Remo Lupin.

- Oh! - Ela sorriu, sem-graça. - Que mundo pequeno! Eu sou Rachel Silverstone. É um prazer conhecê-lo.

- O prazer é todo meu.

Lupin segurou a mão dela e beijou. Ela se lembrou que tinha voltar ao trabalho.

- Bom, Senhor Lupin, o dever me chama! Agente se esbarra!

- Literalmente!

Ela deu uma risada tímida e saiu. Lupin ficou parado, olhando ela caminhar. Quando estava para dobrar o corredor, Lupin gritou.

- Hey, Silverstone! Você sairia com um lobisomem?

Ela se virou e riu.

- Sábado, ás três horas, no Caldeirão furado! Está bom para você?

- Para mim está ótimo!

Eles trocaram largos sorrisos antes dela ir embora.

XxXx

A partir desse encontro, eles começaram a namorar. Daí foi só amor. Mais ou menos um ano depois desse encontro, ele a pediu em casamento. Quando ela finalmente aceitou (ele passou duas semanas insistindo no pedido), ele decidiu apresentá-la ao pessoal da Ordem da Fênix. Remo dizia que eles eram o mais próximo de uma família que tinha.

- Pronto. Chegamos finalmente.

- Como você disse que esse lugar se chama mesmo?

- Não posso dizer. Por causa do feitiço.

- Oh... Ok.

Remo Lupin pegou um papelzinho no seu bolso e entregou-o para Rachel. Ela leu. "A sede da Ordem da Fênix encontra-se no Largo Grimmauld, número doze, Londres". Logo depois, ele incinerou o pedaço de papel.

Quase imediatamente, uma porta se materializou entre as casas de número onze e treze. Depois paredes e janelas. Ela olhava a casa que acabara de nascer, absorta, quando Lupin convidou:

- Vamos?

Ele segurou na mão dela e começou a guiá-la para dentro da casa.

Agora estava finalmente entrando na casa da "família" do seu noivo. Assim que entrou, foi "recebida" com um esbarrão. Remo segurou Rachel. A causadora do acidente caiu estatelada no chão. Era uma mulher de cabelos longos e cacheados...E azuis. Ela se levantou num pulo. Sorriu para o casal, enquanto massageava o cotovelo, que tinha batido na queda. Falou, bem-humorada.

- Er... Oi! Oi, Remo! Oi... você! Humm... desculpa!

- Oi. – Rachel respondeu, devolvendo o sorriso.

- Boa tarde, Tonks. Essa é a minha noiva, Rachel Silverstone. Rachel, essa é Nymphadora Tonks.

- Então essa é a famosa noiva? Bonitona! Se deu bem, heim, Remus?!

Os dois riram, encabulados. Lupin colocou a mão carinhosamente nas costas de Rachel, fazendo um sinal para seguirem em frente. Chegaram à cozinha. Lá havia uma mulher baixinha, ruiva e gorducha e um homem que ela logo reconheceu como...

- Professor Dumbledore!

O velho barbudo deu um sorriso largo. Levantou-se para abraçar Rachel.

- Rachel Silverstone! Quer dizer que você é a noiva que Remo fala tanto?

- Sou! Só não sabia que era tão famosa!

A mulher ruiva foi até ela com um sorriso simpático no rosto.

- Ah, minha querida! É um prazer imenso conhecê-la. Esperei muito para ver o seu rosto, sabia? Você é um dos poucos assuntos felizes desta casa!

- Rachel, essa é Molly Weasley. É a mãe de todos aqui... Já te falei dela.

- Ah, vamos, querida! – Molly disse – Vamos conhecer todos!

A mulher saiu gritando vários nomes. Aos poucos, as pessoas começaram a aparecer na escadaria e saindo de outros cômodos. Uma delas, ela reconheceu imediatamente.

- Quim? – Ela exclamou, feliz e surpresa. – Eu não sabia que você era da Ordem!

- Eu não sabia que VOCÊ era da Ordem! – Ele também exibia um largo sorriso.

- Eu não sou!

O auror a abraçou. Foi um abraço tão apertado que chegou a suspendê-la. A rodopiou antes de devolvê-la ao chão.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Pequena? – Finalmente a soltando, Quim Shacklebolt perguntou.

- Pequena? – Foi Tonks que falou, se aproximando. - Você é Pequena? A aurora? Eu sabia que te conhecia de algum lugar!

- Eu tive a mesma sensação. – Rachel respondeu. – Você também é aurora, não?

- Sou sim!

- Pequena! Eu te fiz uma pergunta! – Quim exclamou, exigindo alguma atenção.

- Ah, Negão, desculpa...

- NEGÃO?! – Tonks deu um grito tão forte que chegou a assustar os presentes. Estava, no mínimo, surpresa com o apelido do amigo.

- É a minha alcunha entre alguns aurors... – Explicou-se Quim.

- Mais precisamente, os da minha subdivisão. – Rachel completou.

- A pergunta, Pequena! – Quim implorou pela retomada do assunto.

- Ah, tá... Eu vim aqui para ser apresentada a todos da casa... Como a noiva do Remo.

- Nossa... – O auror procurava fingir alguma tristeza, irreverente. – Nunca acreditei que você ia se casar mesmo... Quem nós vamos assediar agora?

- Isso é problema seu... EU _vou_ me amarrar!

- Cuidado com ela, Remo! – Ainda irreverente, Quim procurou simular um tom de ameaça. – Ela vale ouro!

- Eu vou ter! Bom, vamos às apresentações? – Ele puxou Ron Weasley, que se encontrava bem perto deles, para frente dela – Esse é Ronald Weasley. Ron, como você já deve saber, essa é Rachel Silverstone.

- Prazer.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo Senhor Wea...

- Posso saber o motivo dessa maldita aglomeração?

Será? Ela pensou reconhecer aquela voz letalmente aveludada... Não podia ser... Não agora... Seria muita coincidência... E muito azar! O dono da voz afastou as pessoas que, amontoadas, impediam Rachel de vê-lo. E ela ficou estática ao conseguir olhar para ele. Era ele. E ele paralisou ao vê-la. Era ela.

- Rach? É você?

- Sev? – Ela sorriu. Aproximou-se dele. – Severo? Oi!

Eles se abraçaram. Um abraço forte e demorado. Queriam se sentir. Precisavam se sentir. Ela estava quase chorando. Folgaram o abraço. Ela, ainda com os braços em volta do pescoço dele, encarou-o. Ele, ainda com os braços em volta da cintura dela, mirou nos olhos dela.

- Eu... senti a sua falta!

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Rach?

- Ah... Eu... Quer dizer... É que eu vou me casar com o Remo e...

- Oh... - O abraço finalmente acabou. - Er... - Ele massageou a nuca. - Parabéns! Seja feliz.

- Er... - Ela sorriu, sem-graça. - Obrigada!

Continua...


	2. Discussões

**CAPÍTULO II. DISCUSS'ES**

Ele se afastou de Rachel. O humor dele, que parecia ter melhorado, piorou ainda mais ao ficar sabendo do noivado... Resolveu mudar de assunto e se sair de perto dela o mais rápido possível. Aproximou-se de Dumbledore e falou:

- Alvo, os relatórios estão prontos. Tenho que discutir com você alguns pontos.

- Tudo bem, Severo.

- Agora! – Ele disse com aparente calma, embora o tom fosse ameaçador.

Rachel se aliviou ao ver que Severo deixaria a sala. Ele ainda tinha o dom de desconcertá-la. Ele a perturbava... Mesmo depois de tantos anos... Achou melhor tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça. Foi até o noivo e perguntou:

- Vamos continuar com as apresentações?

Ele olhou para ela, desconfiado e murmurou algo como "parece que você já conhece gente demais". Ela apenas sorriu, sem dizer nada. Remo percebeu que Snape olhava insistentemente para ela. Deu um "selênio" na boca da noiva, só para provocar Snape. E conseguiu.

- Continuaremos agora mesmo, _amor_. - Lupin deu uma grande ênfase na última palavra.

Ela conheceu todos. Quer dizer, quase todos. Harry Potter ainda não estava na sede da Ordem da Fênix... Dumbledore disse que logo iria buscá-lo. Conheceu apenas os melhores amigos de Potter. Todos foram muito simpáticos com ela. Só quem não conversou muito foi Molly Weasley; pois logo saiu para preparar o jantar.

Por falar em jantar, este foi delicioso. Molly era uma EXCELENTE cozinheira. Rachel só não comeu mais porque não parava de tagarelar com Quim Shacklebolt e com Nymphadora Tonks, que estavam sentados ao seu lado. Remo estava de frente para ela.

- Então, Rachel, qual é o seu trabalho no Ministério? - Molly perguntou, curiosa.

- Eu sou aurora, especialista em venenos.

- Você trabalha com Shacklebolt? – A Sra. Weasley continuou, querendo saber tudo sobre Rachel.

- Não, Molly. Ela é de outra subdivisão. - Quim respondeu por ela.

- E como vocês se conheceram? – Ron Weasley perguntou à Rachel, querendo entrar na conversa.

- Isso foi há uns três ou quatro meses atrás. O que ocorreu foi que Negão e um grupo de aurores se uniram para escolher a "Miss Ministério da Magia". Eu fiquei em segundo lugar. Quando as votações terminaram, ele fez questão de vir me contar pessoalmente o resultado... e me comunicar da existência do concurso.

- Só quem sabia desse concurso eram os homens... – Quim explicou. – Aliás, Pequena foi muito gentil conosco! A maioria das auroras ficou indignada quando souberam do concurso...

- Na verdade, Negão, só as que ficaram nos últimos lugares...

- Mesmo assim, você foi uma das únicas que achou graça do concurso!

- Isso foi por que eu fiquei em segundo lugar! Se ficasse em último, teria odiado!

- Você soube do concurso, Tonks? - Perguntou Hermione.

- Soube sim! – Tonks respondeu, displicente. – Antes de eles me contarem eu já desconfiava, na verdade. Aliás, minha desconfiança começou quando me pediram para ir trabalhar de cabelos longos e lisos... e bem-vestida.

- E qual foi a sua colocação? - Quis saber Ron.

- Com toda aquela produção? Quinto lugar! – Ela abriu um largo sorriso, orgulhosa. – E lá tem mulheres muito bonitas!

- Bom, - Molly encerrou o assunto. - como você conheceu o Remo?

- Eu me esbarrei com ela no meio de um corredor lá no Ministério quando fui entregar aquele requerimento. - Lupin respondeu assim que viu que ela estava de boca cheia.

- Ele me chamou para sair. E, duas semanas de... - Severo voltou. Lançou para Rachel um de seus olhares invasores. Esperou que ela completasse a frase. Ela tentou se controlar. - ...depois nós...

- çamos a namorar. – Lupin concluiu.

Snape, parado junto a Dumbledore, não parava de olhar para ela. Ela não conseguia desviar os olhos dos de Snape. Lupin, furioso, não conseguia parar de encarar a noiva... As outras pessoas, na mesa, observavam caladas aquele jogo de olhares. Dumbledore sentiu a tensão no ar. Decidiu interferir no silencio sepulcral que havia se instalado na sala.

- Você vai almoçar, Severo?

- Não, Alvo, como sempre. – Nem para responder a Dumbledore ele parou de mirar Rachel. – Tchau, Rach.

- Tchau.

Ninguém falou nada até ver Snape sair. Todos tinham percebido a maneira que ele olhava para Rachel... E todos tinham percebido como isso a incomodava... Não... não incomodava, desconsertava. Dumbledore, mais uma vez, interrompeu o silêncio.

- Tudo parece delicioso, Molly. Estou morrendo de fome!

Pouco depois de Dumbledore se sentar à mesa, a conversa, aos poucos, voltou a fluir. Apenas Lupin permaneceu calado, sem conseguir tirar os olhos da noiva.

O resto da noite ela aproveitou para conhecer melhor as pessoas da casa. Ela se identificou mais, sem dúvida nenhuma, com Tonks. Já esperava por isso; as duas eram auroras, tinham trabalho e amigos em comum. Mas logo foi ficando tarde, e sabia bem o que estava esperando por ela no quarto... Adiou o máximo possível a subida, mas, após muitas investidas, ela não teve como negá-la à Lupin. Subiram para o quarto. Quando entraram, ele bateu a porta.

- O que diabos foi aquilo? – Ele parecia estar furioso.

- Aquilo o que? – Ela desconversou.

- AQUILO O QUE? - Respirou fundo, buscando controle. Baixou o tom de voz. - Você e o Ranhoso!

- Ah, Remo, faça-me o favor!

Ela ignorou Lupin. Virou de costas e se despiu.

- Rachel! Eu estou falando com você!

- Que saco! - Ela se virou bruscamente - O que você quer saber?

Ele prestou atenção na tatuagem que ela carregava no seio esquerdo. Uma rosa vermelha. Ele simplesmente amava aquela tatuagem.

- Por que você nunca me contou que conhecia o Snape?

Ela não respondeu. Suspirou. Foi até a mala e pegou uma camisola. Vestiu-a.

- RACHEL! – Ele gritou, atraindo a atenção da noiva.

- Por que, _meu amor_, você nunca perguntou! – ela respondeu no tom mais sarcástico que conseguiu fabricar.

- Pois estou perguntando agora!

Voltou até a mala e pegou uma loção hidratante. Virou-se para ele. Começou a passar o creme na perna.

- Ele estudava no mesmo ano que você, em Hogwarts?

- Sim.

- E, tivemos um ano em comum em Hogwarts, não?

- Sim.

- _Voila_! – Ela arregalou os olhos e elevou as mãos à boca, improvisando uma expressão propositalmente falsa de surpresa.

Ela guardou a loção hidratante e fechou a mala. Começou a dobrar as roupas que tinha acabado de tirar. Lupin suspirou e levou as mãos à cabeça.

- Ora, vamos, Rachel! Você acha que eu sou idiota? Convenhamos! Snape jamais andaria com alguém seis anos mais nova... Nos tempos de escola, eu quero dizer! Principalmente se esse alguém fosse uma grifinória!

- Ai, você me irrita!

Foi ao banheiro escovar os dentes. Quando voltou, encontrou um Lupin extremamente irritado, encostado na parede, com os braços cruzados e esperando por respostas.

- Ele me ensinou em Hogwarts. Por dois anos. Satisfeito?

Ela se deitou. Ficou fitando o teto. Ele se deitou ao lado dela, olhando-a. Depois de um tempo, disse.

- Nem um pouco.

Suspirou. Deu um sorriso visivelmente falso.

- O que mais você quer saber, Remo?

- Que tipo de relação você teve com ele?

- Eu já disse!

- E onde já se viu uma ex-aluna abraçar o professor daquele jeito?

- Ele é uma boa pessoa...

- Ele é um professor mesquinho, severo e injusto!

- Você está sendo injusto!

- Estou? Estão me explique uma coisa: O que significa "Sev" e "Rach"?

Ela encarou o noivo, incrédula. Ele nunca havia agido de forma tão irracional antes! O pior, é que nem podia contar tudo para ele agora, ou iriam brigar feio... Ela não estava nem um pouco a fim de brigar... Ou talvez não quisesse contar tudo porque, provavelmente Remo perguntaria se ela havia ficado abalada ao vê-lo. Ela não teria como negar. Achou melhor encerrar o assunto.

- Ah, Remo, me poupe!

Ela pegou rudemente o travesseiro e se virou para o outro lado. Cobriu-se inteira.

- Quer fazer o favor de me responder? – Ele falou alto, num misto de raiva e impaciência.

- Eu estou com sono, OK?

- Você não vai se livrar dessa conversa!

- Eu já estou dormindo! Boa noite!

Lupin protestou muito antes de ver que não adiantaria. Desistiu e foi dormir. Demorou a pegar no sono, mas não tanto quanto a sua noiva.

XxXxX

Rachel acordou bem cedo por causa do barulho de panelas na cozinha. Virou-se. Remo estava tomando banho. Levantou-se. Estava toda dolorida. Dor nas costas, torcicolo... Aquela tinha sido uma noite longa.

Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro.

- Bom dia, Remo.

- Péssimo! – Pelo tom de voz, estava muito mal-humorado. – Só vai ser bom quando você me contar tudo!

- Nesse caso, você tem razão! – Ela já estava cansada da insistência de Lupin. - Péssimo dia!

Ele saiu do chuveiro. Ela jogou um roupão para ele.

- Obrigado. Vai tomar banho?

Ela acabou de escovar os dentes. Tirou as roupas. Ele observou a tatuagem. Encaminhou-se para chuveiro.

- Vou.

- Eu não vou te esperar. Você demora demais. Estarei lá em baixo, para o café da manhã.

Depois do banho, ela colocou um vestido leve e desceu. Todos já estavam na mesa do café da manhã. Quem falava mais eram, sem dúvidas, os adolescentes (e Tonks, é claro). Estavam discutindo as aulas de Hogwarts - as melhores e as piores. Ela chegou bem na hora que estavam bombardeando poções e o seu professor. Todos se divertiam (mesmo que os adultos tentassem esconder isso), inclusive (e principalmente) Remo.

- Bom dia, meu amor!

- Bom dia, Remo. Bom dia todos!

Ela se sentou e pegou uma exagerada fatia de pão. Ronald Weasley se reportou imediatamente a ela.

- Quando você conheceu o Snape? Você o namorou?

Rachel se engasgou. Remo congelou. Hermione Granger deu uma cotovelada no amigo, que ficou sem saber o que tinha feito de errado. Rachel tentou manter a calma e respondeu.

- O Se... Snape foi meu professor. – Todos pareceram ter "engolido" a história... Ela conseguiu fingir calma.

- E você gostava tanto assim dele? – Ronald Wasley insistiu.

- Eu... Bom... Er... Eu gostava muito da matéria... Tanto que me especializei nela.

- Ele é um pesadelo!

- Rony! – Hermione o censurou mais uma vez.

- O que foi?

- Tudo bem... – Rachel achou melhor não citar todas as qualidades de Snape. Não alimentaria as desconfianças do noivo. E o quanto mais cedo o assunto terminasse, melhor. – É o que todos acham...

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Reviews, por favor.

**Lucka**: Que bom q vc gostou!!! E... Será que ela tem algum sentimento pelo Sev?... Hum... Eu conto?... Naum! Espere pelas cenas dos próximos capítulos!!! Bjus!

**Jana**: Vou passar pela sua fic sim! Esse fim de semana (eh quando eu tenho tempo)... E... Ah, eu estou postando a minha fic nova! A Assassina. Se vc tiver tempo, dá uma olhadinha nela tb! E mais uma coisa: Brigadão por betar essa fic! Eu naum sei o q faria sem vc! Bjus!


	3. A Crise de Insônia

**CAPÍTULO III. A CRISE DE INSÔNIA**

Ela não estava nada bem com o noivo. Quando estavam na frente de todos, ele era a pessoa mais amável do mundo... Até alguém citar o nome de Severo, é claro. Aí ele se fechava e ficava extremamente mal-humorado. E quando estavam sozinhos, o único assunto que ele conseguia falar era Snape... Na verdade, Ranhoso, para ele. Sempre que Rachel tentava estabelecer uma conversa, ele a cortava... Ela nunca tinha visto Remo desse jeito.

Haviam-se passado três dias desde que Snape havia voltado à vida dela... Ele nem tinha aparecido mais na sede da Ordem da Fênix... Já tinha se passado tempo suficiente para Remo esquecer tudo! Mas não, ele tinha que ficar tocando no assunto o tempo todo... Por que ele não podia simplesmente esquecer? Sem querer, ela olhou para a sua tatuagem... A rosa vermelha... Por que ELA não podia simplesmente esquecer?

Suspirou, pela centésima vez naquela noite. Desistiu. Não conseguiria dormir... mais uma vez. Mas, talvez, se bebesse um leite quente... Levantou-se com cuidado. Lupin segurou carinhosamente no braço dela.

- Onde você está indo?

- Eu não consigo dormir!

- Por que?

- Principalmente por sua culpa. – ela disse, entediada.

Se arrependeu imediatamente. Ele tinha sido tão gentil com ela... Essa era uma chance de se acertarem. Foi dizer algo, mas Lupin a interrompeu.

- Me desculpe. – Ele se sentou na cama. Acariciou a mão dela. – Mas acho você está me escondendo algo.

- Remo, eu nuca te disse que te contaria tudo! Tem muita coisa sobre mim que você não sabe...

Ela, inconscientemente, colocou a mão sobre sua tatuagem. Ele percebeu.

- Como, por exemplo, a história dessa tatuagem. – ele a olhou, triste. Ela desviou o olhar.

- É só uma tatuagem.

- Quando você a fez?

- Há sete anos.

- Por que?

- Se nós continuarmos essa conversa, vamos brigar mais uma vez. E está tão bom assim, sem discussões...

- Está bem! Mas, só me diz uma coisa: Por que você guarda tantos segredos?

- Todos guardam segredos, Remo! E eu aposto que você tem os seus...

Ele se calou e ficou encarando-a, pensando que acabara de ouvir... Não deixava de ser verdade. Ela também o olhava, esperando que dissesse algo. Depois de alguns minutos de espera, desistiu. Suspirou e se levantou.

- Eu vou pegar um pouco de leite.

Lupin continuou olhando para a noiva. Realmente tinha sido muito bom conversar... Sem gritos... Sem respostas atravessadas... Mesmo não conseguido saber o que queria, foi bom. Por que se sentia tão ameaçado por Snape? Logo por Snape? Ela estava quase abrindo a porta do quarto. Ele a chamou. Ela se virou, ainda com a porta fechada.

- Você quer que eu pegue algo para você?

- Na verdade, não. Sabe o que é? Faz três dias que você não me dá nenhum beijo...

Ela sorriu. Agora sim! Aquele era o Remo Lupin que ela tinha conhecido! Foi até o noivo, ajoelhou-se sobre ele e o beijou. Pensou em Snape. Lupin apertou o corpo dela contra o dele. O beijo foi se tornando mais intenso, mais exigente. As carícias se tornando mais quentes... E a lembrança de Snape, mais forte. Não era justo fazer isso com Lupin. Ela parou, ofegante.

- Eu vou pegar meu leite.

Lupin fitou a noiva, descrente. Ela evitou o olhar dele. Saiu do quarto quase correndo e fechou a porta. Maldita hora que Snape encontrou para voltar na vida dela! Maldita hora! Encostou-se na porta. Suspirou. Desceu as escadas. Foi até a cozinha. Quando ia pegar o leite, ouviu um barulho na sala. Procurou a varinha. Estava no quarto, é lógico! Pegou uma faca. "Que idéia imbecil", pensou. "Uma varinha contra uma faca!... Sem chances!".

Caminhou cautelosamente até a sala. O que viu, a chocou. Deixou a faca cair no chão. Correu até Snape, que se encontrava encostado na parede, sangrando e com uma expressão pavorosa de dor estampada no rosto. Passou a mão na cintura dele. Pegou o braço dele e o passou no pescoço, fazendo-o apoiar-se nela. Sentiu todo o peso dele. Ajudou-o a chegar no sofá e sentou-o.

- Posso saber onde foi que o senhor se meteu?

- Me ajude a ir para o quarto!

- Não! – Que homem! Quem ele pensa que é? Não estava em condições de dar ordens, e, mesmo assim... – Primeiro eu vou cuidar de você! Depois você caminha para o seu quarto sozinho!

- Maldição, mulher! Então vai lá e pega três poções; uma roxa e duas verdes.

- Deixe-me curar esse corte primeiro.

Ele praguejou. Virou a cabeça para que ela visse onde era o corte. Era na nuca. Ela se lembrou que estava sem...

- Varinha! Me empresta a sua varinha!

Ele praguejou mais uma vez e estendeu a varinha para ela rudemente. Ela executou um feitiço que fechou o corte imediatamente. Ela percebeu que a pele dele estava fria. Também percebeu que ele, discretamente, se contorcia. Notou que, de vez em quando, ele disfarçava um gemido. Talvez tivesse sido melhor levá-lo ao quarto... Ou ter pegado as poções primeiro.

- Onde estão as poções?

- Na escrivaninha do quarto principal.

Ela saiu imediatamente. Subiu as escadas correndo e entrou no quarto. Pegou as poções e desceu o mais rápido que podia, tomando cuidado para não deixar cair o conteúdo dos frascos. Entregou-os para Severo. Ele bebeu as poções rapidamente. Depois de um tempo, a dor pareceu cessar. Ele suspirou, aliviado. Ajeitou-se na cadeira. Ele, então, xingou. Ela queria explicações. Sentou-se ao lado dele.

- E agora, Sev? Vai me falar onde estava?

- Nenhum lugar especial. – Ele a cortou, frio.

- E em "nenhum lugar especial" você ficou assim, todo arrebentado?!

- Isso não é da sua conta.

- É claro que é! Eu me preocupo com você!

- Por que?

- Bom, eu... – Ele estava fitando-a perto demais. Ela se sentiu desconcertada. – Eu não sei.

- Não sabe? – Ele se aproximou mais. Estava ficando perigoso.

- O assunto aqui não sou eu! É você! – Ela rapidamente desconversou.

- Esse assunto me deixa entediado. Eu vou dormir!

Ele se levantou. Começou a caminhar para as escadas. Antes que pudesse chegar nelas, Rachel correu e se colocou na frente dele.

- Você não vai dormir antes de me contar onde você estava, fazendo o quê e quem fez isso com você! – ela quase gritou, exigente.

- Você sabe, melhor que eu, que não vou dizer nada.

Ele tentou desviar. Ela insistiu em ficar na frente dele. Ela colocou a mão no peito dele, bem de leve, para o impedir de continuar tentando fugir. Ele suspirou. E praguejou.

- Por tudo que nós já vivemos, Sev, me conte!

- Quando você voltou à Inglaterra?

- Há um ano.

- E por que você não me procurou?

- Eu procurei... Mas não fui te ver porque achei que você acharia uma bobagem... Você sabe... Te procurar... Depois de tanto tempo.

- E eu iria.

- Sabe qual é o nosso problema? Nós nunca demos um fim à nossa história...

- É verdade.

- E agora eu vou me casar...

- Logo, deveríamos acabar tudo...

- É...

Ele ficou a olhando mais uma vez. Mais uma vez, ela sentiu-se incomodada, invadida. Desviou o olhar. Um segundo sem vigiá-lo foi suficiente para que ele agisse. Logo sentia os lábios dele nos dela. Desabou. Todas as barreiras de proteção caíram... Sentiu a língua morna dele. Entregou-se... Ao destino... À ele... Sentiu seu corpo ser puxado... Ele intensificou o beijo. Ela correspondia a cada investida. Tirou o robe dela. A suspendeu no ar. Ela entrelaçou as penas no quadril dele. Ele a deitou no sofá. Passou a dar atenção ao pescoço dela. Afastou a camisola. Beijou a tatuagem... Ela se lembrou que Lupin sempre fazia isso... Lupin... Não era justo! Desvencilhou-se daquele homem. Correu ao encontro do robe caído. Vestiu, enquanto falava, ofegante.

- Posso saber por que você fez isso?

- Só para que você tenha certeza que quer acabar tudo mesmo... – Voltou a se aproximar dela. – Ou não.

- Me de um motivo para não me casar com Remo. – ela disparou, com raiva.

- Simples, minha querida: Você é minha! Não importa com quem você esteja, você é minha!

- Seu convencido bastardo – sussurrou.

- Lembre-se, Rachel, que não fui em quem disse isso primeiro... E, além de tudo, você está marcada...

- É S" uma tatuagem!

- Você sabe bem que não. Agora me diga, Rach, Você realmente quer acabar tudo?

- Eu... É claro que... – Hesitou... Estava tão claro assim? – quero! Acabar tudo!

- Nesse caso, Rach, boa noite!

E ele voltou a subir as escadas, deixando Rachel sem certeza de nada... Dos seus sentimentos... Ela nem percebeu que ele tinha conseguido direitinho fazê-la esquecer das perguntas.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Reviews, por favor!

Sheyla – Demorei um pouquinho, mas naum foi por maldade, juro! Continua lendo e me dizendo o q vc estah achando, ok?

Lucka – Má? Eu?! (Gabrielle fazendo cara de inocente)


	4. Água ou Leite?

**CAPÍTULO IV. ÁGUA OU LEITE?**

Ela observava, estática, Snape subindo as escadas, sem conseguir tirar da cabeça o beijo que havia acabado de acontecer. Notava como ele parecia calmo, enquanto ela estava visivelmente perturbada. A concentração dela foi interrompida quando Lupin apareceu nas escadas, na frente de Severo.

- Rachel? Você ainda está aí? Vamos dormir!

Se ele tivesse chegado há um minuto atrás... Ela nem queria imaginar o que aconteceria... E o pior é que ela estava atordoada! Não sabia o que fazer nem o que falar. Estava se sentindo culpada pelo que acabara de acontecer. Snape parou a sua caminhada em direção ao quarto e ficou observando o casal.

- Rachel?! Acorda!

- Vamos, Rach! Responda ao seu noivo!

- Er... – Os olhos dela caminhavam de Snape para Lupin, incansavelmente. – O... O que você disse, Remo?

- Eu estou te esperando há um tempão! Vamos subir!

- É... Eu... É! Vamos!

Ela olhou para Snape. Agora ele estava com os braços cruzados, olhando diretamente para ela, divertido. Quando os seus olhares se encontraram, ele soltou um beijinho para ela. Rachel corou violentamente. Voltou o olhar para Lupin imediatamente.

- Rachel, você já pegou o seu leite?

- "Leite", Rach? – Severo passou a olhar Lupin – Sabe que se a sua noiva não fosse tão sensata eu iria acabar dando "leite" para ela! Eu até tentei, mas ela pareceu se contentar apenas com a "água"! – Severo falou num tom carregado de ironia.

Lupin olhou para Snape, que ria, sarcástico. Tentou entender alguma coisa. Olhou para Rachel em seguida, que estava muito vermelha.

- Na verdade, Sev, eu nem queria a "água".

- Ah, mas você pareceu ter gostado muito da "água".

- Sev, por Merlin, vá dormir! – Rachel falou, impaciente.

- Tudo bem! Mas só porque você está me pedindo. – Ele voltou-se para Remo – Boa noite, Lupin! Se precisar de uma poção para dores de cabeça no meio da noite, pode passar lá no quarto e pegar... Ou melhor! Mande a sua noiva pegá-la no meu quarto. – Se virou para Rachel – Um beijo, Rach!

E voltou a fazer o caminho em direção ao quarto. Rachel estava com ódio dela mesma... E dele! Mas como ela tinha deixado aquele beijo acontecer? E que beijo... Balançou a cabeça, em negação. Precisava tirar aquele beijo da memória! Nem percebeu quando Remo se aproximou dela.

- Você não respondeu. Já bebeu o leite?

- Graças a Merlin, não.

- O que?

- Hã?... Nada! Er... Eu acho que perdi a vontade! – Ela olhou para o caminho que levava ao quarto de Snape. Lupin percebeu. – É! Eu definitivamente perdi a vontade!

- Posso saber o que aconteceu aqui?

- Hã?... Como? – Ela olhou os olhos do noivo. Viu um Lupin impaciente e nervoso. – Er... Nada! Pelo menos, nada importante.

- Vamos para o quarto.

Assim que entrou no quarto, Rachel tirou o robe e se enfiou na cama, rezando para que Lupin não fizesse mais nenhuma pergunta. Ela estava cansada... Não queria responder a nada... Não tinha certeza se conseguiria mentir... Ou omitir.

Ele também se deitou. A envolveu em seus braços. Beijou o pescoço dela e sussurrou.

- E agora? Você vai me contar o que aconteceu?

Ela suspirou. Voltou-se para ele.

- Eu já disse que nada de importante aconteceu!

- E o que de não importante aconteceu?

- O Sev chegou aqui todo machucado. Eu cuidei dele. Só isso.

- E por que será que esse "só isso" não me convenceu?

- Não faço idéia. Talvez porque você esteja passando por uma onda de ciúme patológico ultimamente. – ela tentou controlar o tom de voz.

- E eu tenho razão? – Lupin estava desconfiado. Ela não respondeu. – Que conversa foi aquela agora?

- Que conversa? – Ela perguntou impacientemente.

- A da água e do leite.

- O que você acha que foi?

- Eu espero que ele tenha te dado um copo d'água. E só.

- Bingo!

- Mas e o tom de voz dele? – Lupin ainda insistia Rachel levantou a sobrancelha. – Era sarcástico.

- Se você ainda não percebeu, ele SEMPRE é sarcástico!

- Mas "água" e "leite" pareciam ter outro sentido...

- E qual sentido seria?

- Eu não sei... Espero que tenha sido apenas o sentido literal, como eu disse.

- Então, acredite nisso.

Ela quis pôr o assunto por encerrado. Virou-se e cobriu-se novamente. Lupin carinhosamente a virou e encostou os seus lábios nos dela. Por um momento, ela pensou que fosse Severo... Ela desejou que fosse Severo... Mas o beijo não tinha o mesmo gosto... Logo voltou ao mundo real. Desviou o rosto. Remo suspirou.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Rachel.

- Retomando o que nós paramos quando você saiu para beber leite, ou tomar água, ou seja lá o que você tenha feito. – Ele não tinha soado rude. Na verdade, a frase soou até divertida. Ele voltou a beijá-la. Ela, mais uma vez, virou o rosto. – Mas o há de errado com você?!

- Eu não quero!

- Por que não? Rachel, o que diabos você está acontecendo?

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer que não está acontecendo nada!... Importante.

- Milhares! Milhões! Por que eu SIMPLESMENTE não acredito!

- Você também tem seus segredos!

- Não é nada grave!

- Eu já disse que o meu segredo não é grave!

- Então um relação torpe com um professor de poções não é um segredo grave?!

- E quem te disse que eu tive uma "relação torpe" com o Snape?!

- E o que mais eu posso imaginar?

- NÃO IMAGINE!

- Não imaginaria se a personagem principal dessa história não fosse a MINHA noiva!

Nesse momento, Rachel se levantou da cama bruscamente. Lupin a acompanhou. Ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro, xingando baixo. Voltou-se para o noivo, com os olhos marejados, como se suplicassem por uma trégua.

- Remo, eu estou muito cansada! Por favor, me deixe dormir! Nós conversaremos amanhã. Eu prometo!

- Não! Eu quero saber da história toda hoje!

- AHHHHH! MAS QUE HISTÓRIA?!

- E voltamos ao ponto de partida! VOCÊ e SNAPE!

Ela respirou fundo. Decidiu ceder. Sentou-se numa poltrona confortável. Fez sinal para que ele se sentasse na outra poltrona, ao lado da dela.

- O que você quer saber, exatamente?

- Se vocês já estiveram juntos.

- Já. Por um ano. Chegamos até a morar juntos. Satisfeito?

- Não. – disse Lupin. Ela suspirou. Massageou a nuca, mostrando cansaço. – Você o amava?

- Remo, tem certeza que quer saber de tudo?

- Tenho.

- OK! A resposta é sim. Eu amei muito o Snape.

- E quando acabou?

- Na verdade, nunca chegamos a terminar. Eu tive que ir para a Suíça e pronto.

- Eu queria que você me contasse tudo... Tudo que você passou com ele.

- Tem certeza?

- Já disse que sim.

- Então tá. Vou contar tudo! – Ela cedeu, cansada demais para argumentar –Tudo começou...

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Reviews, por favor!!!

Querem saber como td começou? Não percam o próximo capítulo!

Sheyla Snape – Calma!!! Atualizei!!! Como eu sou uma comensal da morte boazinha, parei com a tortura!!! Ah, e é maravilhoso que vc tenha assumido o sobrenome!!! Eu acho que vou assumir tb!!! E vivas ao Sevvie!!!!

Marmaduke Scarlet – Aimeudeus!!! Pq td mundo ama Remo?! Bom, não morra de curiosidade, está aqui o quarto cap!!! E espere para saber se Remo vai ter que ser consolado ou não no fim da fic!

Paula Lírio – Eh... A vida eh injusta... Mas, se serve de consolo, vc vai saber logo, logo o que vai acontecer com eles... (mas, enquanto isso, eu sei e nem te conto!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!)

Yasmine Lupin – Ai... Remusmaníaca apaixonada, eh?! Hmmmmmm... Eu posso até atender ao seu pedido... ou não! Acho q vc vai ter que ler para descobrir, neh?!

Yne-chan – Vc me acha boa mesmo?! Que bom!!! Obrigado, moça!!!!

N/A: Pessoal, eu estou postando outra fic. Se chama A Assassina... Se vcs não tiverem nada pra fz, passem por lah!


	5. Um Verão Francês

**CAPÍTULO V. UM VERÃO FRANCÊS**

Hogwarts. Rachel estava cursando o seu sexto ano. A guerra havia acabado no ano anterior. O mundo bruxo estava ainda comemorando. O clima eufórico era percebido em toda a escola. Tudo estava mais leve... Tanto alunos quanto professores.

Menos um professor. Ele era o novo professor de poções. Era o professor mais jovem de Hogwarts. Apenas vinte e um aninhos. Todos pensavam que, por ser jovem, o professor seria o mais simpático da escola, mas foi justamente o contrário que aconteceu. O cara era simplesmente intragável! Muitos diziam que isso era porque ele estava desapontado com o desfecho da guerra; muitos acreditavam fervorosamente que ele fora um comensal da morte.

Nesse ano, Rachel viu pela primeira vez uma aluna ser punida por saber demais. E essa aluna era justamente ela! O fato é que Rachel sempre fora boa em poções... De fato, no seu sexto ano ela já sabia todas as poções pedidas para o NIEMS e já estudava diversas poções de nível avançado, só por diversão... Até ganhava um dinheirinho com isso, dando cola para sonserinos, geralmente (Rachel era muito boa em burlar feitiços anti-cola). Voltando ao assunto, sempre que Rachel respondia a uma pergunta de Snape (o novo professor), ele retrucava com uma mais difícil... Mas ela sempre sabia a resposta. Quando ele não achava mais perguntas para fazer, aplicava nela uma detenção.

E numa dessas detenções...

- Professor Snape, em que mundo o senhor está? O senhor está cortando-as errado.

Ele a presenteou com o olhar mais assassino e frio que conseguiu fazer no momento.

- Srta. Silverstone! A Srta. pelo menos sabe que poção eu estou fazendo? Como pode deduzir se estou preparando erroneamente ou não?

A voz e o olhar dele eram tão frios que ela sentiu um arrepio. Balbuciou.

- Er... Hum... Bom, pelos ingredientes que o senhor está usando, o senhor parece estar fazendo a Poção Oito Horas de Sono... Mas nessa poção os rabos de salamandra devem ter exatamente três centímetros... E esses parecem ter menos.

- E o que isso causaria à poção?

- Eu acho que o senhor iria cair no sono... Mas não seriam de oito horas, tal qual o objetivo da poção... Seriam mais ou menos que oito horas, dependendo da rapidez que o senhor vai colocar esses rabos na poção.

- E é isso que eu quero. Exatamente seis horas.

- Mas tem uma poção que te faria dormir seis horas...

- Exatamente! – Ele exclamou... Um tanto surpreso e... interessado? – E por que eu não estou fazendo-a?

- Porque... – Ela pensou um pouco. – Os ingredientes são mais caros e raros...?

Ele a encarou. Por um momento, ela achou que tinha errado.

- A Srta. Não deveria saber dessa poção.

- Bom, é que poções é a minha matéria favorita... E eu costumo praticar poções avançadas no meu tempo livre...

- Isso explica muito... Diga-me, Srta. Silverstone, não deveria gastar o seu tempo livre com o seu namorado, o Sr. Roberts, se não me engano?

- Mas eu gasto o meu tempo livre com Julio... Só não todo o tempo livre!

Ele pareceu esboçar um sorriso. Ela mal acreditou.

- A Srta. já pensou no que vai fazer depois de deixar Hogwarts?

- Não muito... Acho que quero ser aurora.

- Tão típico...

- Como disse?

- Querer ser aurora. É típico dos grifinórios.

- Bom, é melhor do que ser comensal... – Ela viu o olhar reprovador de Snape. – Desculpa.

- Você sabe demais, Srta. Silverstone. E eu odeio isso! Ainda mais vindo de uma grifinória! Mesmo assim, não acho justo que um talento como o seu seja desperdiçado por pura vaidade e falta informação.

- O que o senhor que dizer com isso?

- Não vou te pedir para não ser aurora... Mas existem aurores que trabalham diretamente com venenos e antídotos... isto é, com poções.

- Sério?!?! E como eu faço para trabalhar nesse ramo?

- Ter NOMS e NIEMS excelentes em poções, se formar em aurora e em poções e se especializar em venenos. Acha que consegue?

- Tenho certeza! E eu que achei que o senhor nunca me ajudaria em nada. – Mais uma vez, o olhar de reprovação. – Desculpa!

- Você está dispensada. Pense sobre o que eu te disse.

XxXxXx

SETE ANOS DEPOIS

ENCONTRO INTERNACIONAL DE PROFISSIONAIS EM POÇ'ES

PARIS, FRANÇA

Ela nem acreditou quando foi convidada para esse encontro! Era o seu trabalho sendo finalmente reconhecido! Essa era a maior convenção sobre poções do mundo! Era inacreditável estar lá!

Estava tremula! Nem conseguia acreditar que estava perto de tantos bruxos famosos. Queria pular no pescoço de todos eles e implorar por autógrafos e fotos. Estava até conseguindo se conter, mas não agüentou ao ver Albert Stiller, o autor de "Dos Alquimistas ao Século XX". Assim que o viu, começou a pular e gritar "AHHHHHHH! PROFESSOR STILLER! TIRA UMA FOTO COMIGO! EU SOU A SUA MAIOR FÃ!". Fora isso, quase tudo correu normalmente durante o primeiro dia de palestras.

Ela estava caminhando entre os corredores, procurando um banheiro, pois precisava retocar a maquiagem, quando viu uma pessoa conhecida, que usava capas esvoaçantes, passar como um raio por ela.

- HEY! – Ela correu até o homem. – Professor Snape?

O homem finalmente se virou. Ela percebeu que sete anos foram suficientes para fazer aquele homem perder o resto de cara de adolescente que tinha. Ele a fitou, intrigado.

- Desculpe, Srta., mas, eu a conheço?

- Ah! O senhor deve ter esquecido de mim! Saí de Hogwarts há sete anos... Grifinória.

- Dizer o seu nome ajudaria bastante.

- Ah, é! Rachel Silverstone! – Ele franziu a testa. – A que adorava poções... Que o senhor aconselhou a seguir a carreira de...

- Aurora, especializada em venenos.

- Exatamente! – Ela sorriu.

- Vejo que... seguiu o meu conselho?

- Estou tentando... Na verdade, já sou aurora... e formada em poções... Agora estou tentando uma bolsa na Faculdade de Poções de Genebra.

- Genebra?! É a melhor...

- Especialização em venenos do mundo! Eu sei!

Snape a olhou cuidadosamente. Percebeu que ela não era mais, nem de longe, a adolescente que ele conhecera em Hogwarts... Ela agora era uma mulher... E uma bela mulher. Talvez eles... Quem sabe...

- Está acompanhada, Srta. Silverstone?

- Completamente sozinha!

Ele estendeu o braço para ela.

- Posso?

- Claro! – Ela aceitou o braço dele e os dois saíram caminhando juntos. – Mas VOCÊ vai ter que me chamar só de Rachel, OK?

- OK... Rachel. – Ele disse, quase sorrindo.

XxXxXx

Segundo dia de palestras. Ela já parecia até ser uma amiga de infância de Snape, tanta era a intimidade entre os dois. Ela, dois dias atrás, jamais conseguiria imaginar que aquele professor mesquinho e egoísta poderia ser, na verdade, um homem interessantíssimo, incrivelmente gentil e simpático, que tinha o dom de jamais deixar o assunto acabar... e extremamente sexy. Ela estava simplesmente ADORANDO passar o tempo com ele.

Agora eles estavam juntos no coquetel de encerramento do segundo ciclo de palestras, numa roda de amigos do Snape. Todos riam com as histórias de um jovem professor que teve a sua sala implodida por uma poção que não deu certo, quando um velhinho franzino chegou gritando.

- SEV! SEV!

Todos da roda seguraram o riso. Snape tentou se esconder, mas o velho foi diretamente a ele e começou a chacoalhar-lhe a mão freneticamente.

- Ai, que saudades, Sev! – Ele largou a mão de Snape e se voltou para o pessoal na roda. – O Sev foi o meu melhor aluno! O melhor de todos os tempos! Muito inteligente! Brilhante... Eu já mencionei que ele foi o meu aluno?

- Professor Lichtenstein, não está na hora do seu remédio?

- O que? Já são quatro horas?

Rachel olhou o relógio. Ia dizer ao velho que eram, na verdade, sete e quinze. Mas Severo não deixou.

- Exatamente!

- Então com a vossa licença, damas e cavalheiros, devo ir!

Snape percebeu a cara de espanto dos seus colegas. Explicou-se assim que o velho saiu.

- Ele vai esquecer de tomar os remédios no meio do caminho! – Ele disse, displicente – Não me olhem com essas caras!

Todos riram ao constatar que, no meio do caminho, o velho parou, franziu a testa e começou a tomar um rumo completamente diferente do original. Depois de um minuto, Rachel decidiu irritar um pouco Snape.

- Sev, é?

- Ele se afeiçoou por mim... E passou a me chamar assim. Eu sei que é ridículo e...

- Pois eu adorei! "Sev" é muito bonitinho! Aliás, te chamarei assim a partir de agora!

- Se você pode cortar o meu nome, eu posso cortar o seu... Rach!

- Eu odeio que me chamem de Rach!

- E eu odeio que me chamem de Sev!

- Então nós temos um acordo?

- Não! Eu adorei "Rach"... E posso conviver com "Sev"!

- Que seja!

XxXxXx

Fim do terceiro dia de conferência. Agora já nem se importava de ser chamada de "Rach"... Estava até gostando. A última palestra tinha terminado. Ela e Snape estavam na tradicional roda de especialistas, contando piadas e discutindo as palestras quando o jantar foi servido. Logo, todos foram comer... Menos Rachel e Severo.

- Vamos também, Sev?

- Eu não vou... Na verdade, vou jantar quando sair daqui.

- Sozinho ou acompanhado?

- Acompanhado.

- Por quem, posso saber?

- Por você. – Ela ficou pasma por causa do convite (e da forma que ele foi feito), mas adorou.

- Nesse caso, é melhor eu pegar um drinque, ao invés da comida.

**XxXxXxX**

Reviews, por favor.

Lucka: Calma! Eu não vou te deixar na mão! Não chore!!!! E... Tipo: O beijo foi bom, neh?!?!

Sheyla Snape: Comensal da Morte boazinha, sim!!! Quer dizer, não tão mal... rsrsrsrsrs

Yne-chan: Ah, mas conta mais sobre sua fic! Tipo, eh sobre quem?

Paula Lírio: Q diabos ela está fazendo? Ela est-- Naum! Espere pelos próximos caps!!! E... Verdade, Lupin eh mto legal pra ficar com ela... Mas ela eh legal tb!

Biba Evans: Acho q vc vai ter q entrar numa fila GRANDE para consolar o nosso lobinho caso ele naum se acerte com a noiva...

Yasmine Lupin: Eu juro q vou tentar atualizar com mais freqüência!


	6. Um Verão Francês, pt2

**CAPÍTULO VI. UM VERÃO FRANCÊS, PARTE II**

Snape a levou para um lugar incrível. Era um restaurante que ficava próximo à torre Eiffel. As paredes do lugar eram todas de vidro, e ficava na cobertura de um grande prédio, dando assim uma visão belíssima do principal cartão postal da cidade-luz. Era um lugar extremamente romântico. Tinha tudo que era necessário para se seduzir qualquer mulher. Isso sem comentar no francês sedutor de Snape! Mesmo estando sendo usado apenas ocasionalmente, Rachel apreciava cada palavra... Mesmo que não as entendesse.

O jantar foi agradabilíssimo. Snape entendia muito de cozinha francesa... E de vinhos. Para fechar a noite, ele pediu um champanhe, cujo nome Rachel duvidava que conseguisse pronunciar. Brindaram. Depois de mais algum tempo de conversa e degustação, ele pediu a conta. Rachel quase desmaiou quando viu a quantidade de números que havia naquele papelzinho. Era quase o salário dela todo! Não que uma aurora em início de carreira ganhasse muito bem, mas o preço era um absurdo!

- Não faz essa cara! Eu te chamei para sair, eu que pago!

E tomou o papelzinho da mão dela. Pagou ao garçom... E ainda deu uma generosa gorjeta. Ele agradeceu e deixou os dois sozinhos.

- Mas, Sev, foi muito caro! Eu não quero te dar tantas despesas!

- Eu já disse que te chamei para sair! Quando você me chamar, aí você... Não! Nós dividimos a conta... Talvez.

- Ah, ótimo! – Ela disse, divertida e sarcástica. – Já estou me sentindo melhor!

- Isso é cavalheirismo. A maioria das mulheres gostam, quando não estão tendo o ataque de feminismo.

- Eu ainda prefiro o feminismo! Vamos fazer assim: Quem convidar, paga a conta TODA.

- Por mim, tudo bem.

- "timo! Da próxima vez eu te levo... Para um hot-dog... Mas tem que ser daqueles que são vendidos no meio da rua! – Eles riram. – Sev! Eu comecei a trabalhar a pouco tempo! Não ganho muito ainda! Tive até que pedir dinheiro aos meus pais para vir a essa viagem!

- Eu vou adorar comer um hot-dog com você.

- "timo. – Ela checou o relógio. Quase meia-noite. – Sev, está tarde! É melhor irmos!

- Eu te acompanho.

Ele a levou até o hotel em que ela estava hospedada. Acompanhou-a até a porta do quarto. Passaram todo o caminho calados.

- Então... Boa noite!

- É... Boa noite.

Eles se encararam por um momento. Ela timidamente baixou os olhos, fitando os lábios de Snape. Ele percebeu. Subiu os olhos, voltando a encará-lo. Ela corou. Sorriu tímida. Ele passou o dedo no rosto dela, acariciando-o. Tirou uma mecha de cabelo que estava no rosto dela. Ela corou mais. Ele baixou a cabeça lentamente. Os rostos se aproximaram. Um sentia a respiração do outro. Ela fez os lábios se tocarem. Ele subiu o rosto, para olhá-la mais uma vez. Ela sorriu. Ele voltou à boca dela, faminto. Ela, tão faminta quanto, respondeu a cada investida. Estava ficando perigoso. Ele a suspendeu um pouco e encostou-a na parede. Muito perigoso. O desejo dos dois foi se tornando perigosamente mais intenso. Ela o queria. E como o queria! Era melhor parar, enquanto ainda podiam resistir à tentação. Aparentemente, ele concordava com ela, pois parou de beijá-la de repente. Estavam ofegantes.

- Bom, é melhor eu ir!

- É...

- Então... Tchau.

- Tchau.

Ele ainda ficou olhando um pouco para ela antes de sair. Ela suspirou. Entrou no quarto. Um banho frio era necessário naquele momento. Aliás, um banho bem gelado. Era a única coisa que, talvez, pudesse acalmar. E funcionou: quando saiu do banho já estava refeita. Vestiu uma camisola de seda preta. Penteou os cabelos. Escutou alguém bater na porta. "Estranho", pensou. Vestiu o robe e foi abrir a porta.

Era Severo. Ele carregava uma rosa vermelha na mão. Nem se deu ao trabalho de entregar a rosa à Rachel: Invadiu o quarto, jogou a rosa em qualquer canto, sussurrou algo que ela não conseguiu entender e a agarrou. Ela o queria tanto quanto ele a queria, era fato. Não tentou resistir. Não quis resistir. Deixou-se levar. Ele, ainda a beijando intensamente, tirou o robe dela. Ele começou a beijar o colo dela. Desceu as alças da camisola. Esta escorregou pelo corpo de Rachel, deixando-a seminua. Ela corou um pouco. Começou a despi-lo. Viu a marca negra. Sentiu as inúmeras cicatrizes. Ele a levou para a cama.

XxXx

Ela acordou ainda nua. O lençol cobria precariamente o seu corpo. Pousada, no seu seio esquerdo, estava a rosa que Severo tinha trazido na noite passada, mas não tinha a entregue. Riu. Ouviu o barulho do chuveiro. Decidiu fazer companhia a ele. Nem se vestiu; foi direto para o banheiro... Levando a rosa.

- Sabe o que é estranho? Hoje eu acordei e vi que a rosa que você trouxe ontem estava misteriosamente sobre mim!

- Mesmo? Como será que ela foi parar lá... E logo no sobre seu seio...

- Eu não disse onde ela estava! – Sorriu para ele, divertida. – Por acaso você andou colocando flores sobre mim durante o meu sono?

- Eu?... Talvez.

Ela sorriu. Jogou-se nos braços dele. Deu um grito ao sentir a temperatura da água.

- Que ser humano normal toma um banho tão frio há essa hora?!

- Não precisa mudar a temperatura da água. – Ele a abraçou e a fitou, malicioso. – O ambiente está para ficar quente.

- Com certeza.

Ela voltou a se molhar, devagar, acostumando-se com a temperatura da água. Eles se beijaram debaixo do chuveiro. De repente, ele afastou a boca da dela, deixando as suas testas juntas. Tragou uma boa quantidade de ar.

- O que foi, Sev?

- Eu... Não me sinto bem fazendo isso.

- O que? Por que?

- Por que... Bom... Você foi minha aluna e...

- Sev! Eu fui sua aluna há seis anos atrás!

- Mesmo assim! Eticamente...

- Você não está fazendo nada de errado!

- Mas eu te vi...

- Crescer? Não. Você me viu quando eu tinha dezesseis anos! Eu era uma adolescente! Quando você me viu pela primeira vez eu já tinha corpo de mulher!

- E rosto de menina!

- Ninguém nunca prestou muita atenção ao meu rosto!

- Eu prestei.

- Ele mudou.

- Muito. E para melhor!

- Então deixa de besteira e me beija!

Ele não conseguiu mais resistir. Queria muito aquela mulher... Desesperadamente.

A partir daquele dia, tudo foi um mar de rosas entre eles. Os dois compraram juntos uma casa em Hogsmeade, para onde ele ia todas as noites, carregando sempre uma rosa vermelha, que já tinha virado o símbolo do relacionamento deles. E ficaram assim por pouco mais de um ano. Até que uma carta chegou e estragou tudo.

"_Prezada Srta. Silverstone,_

_Tenho o prazer de informá-la que a senhorita foi presenteada com uma bolsa integral de estudos na Universidade de Poções de Genebra, no curso de Venenos e Antídotos. As aulas terão início no dia 12 de outubro. Por favor, envie uma carta de confirmação da matrícula até o dia 30 de agosto._

_Atenciosamente_

_Fréderic Henri Dierauer_

_Reitor_"

Ela releu a carta umas cinco vezes antes de acreditar que era realmente verdade. Depois paralisou. Só voltou à realidade quando Snape apareceu na sala, bem na frente dela.

- EU FUI ACEITA! EU FUI ACEITA!

Ela se jogou nos braços dele e começou a cobrir o rosto do namorado de beijos. E a arrancar as roupas dele.

- Espera! Rach, espera! Você foi aceita aonde? Deixe-me ver essa carta.

Toda orgulhosa, Rachel entregou a carta a Snape. Ele leu e a devolveu. Sorriu, triste.

- O que aconteceu, Sev?

- Nada. Parabéns!

Ele tentou abraçar Rachel. Ela se desvencilhou. Queria saber o que tinha acontecido. Precisava saber o por quê da reação dele.

- Severo!

- Não é nada! Eu estou sendo egoísta! Esquece!

- Eu não vou esquecer!

- É que... Bom, o curso é em Genebra... Logo você vai ter que ir a Genebra... E eu vou ficar aqui.

Ela se sentou, frustrada. Ainda não havia parado para pensar nisso. Para fazer o curso, teria que deixar Severo. A voz quase não saiu.

- Eu... Eu não vou.

- Como?

- Eu não vou! Eu quero ficar aqui... Com você!

- Não! – Ele se ajoelhou na frente da cadeira. Apoiou os braços nas pernas dela. – É claro que você vai! Não se pode recusar uma bolsa de estudos em Genebra! Eu não vou deixar você fazer isso!

- Mas... Eu não posso ficar sem você! Eu... – Ela teve medo da voz falhar – Eu amo você, Severo!

Essa foi a primeira vez que ela se declarou para ele. Na verdade, eles não eram um casal muito romântico... Nunca falavam de sentimentos. Eram mais companheiros... e amantes. E eram felizes assim. Mas agora, ela sentiu que se não falasse, ia explodir. E ele sentia exatamente a mesma coisa. Puxou-a da cadeira e a abraçou.

- Eu... Amo você também, Rach. – Ela chorou. Escorregou da cadeira e ficou no chão, abraçada com ele. – Mas não vou permitir que você jogue essa oportunidade pela janela. Eu não quero ser o causador disso.

- Sev...

- Escreva agora uma carta confirmando a matrícula.

Ela obedeceu. Dois meses depois, estava indo para a Suíça. Eles decidiram juntos que não iriam acabar o relacionamento... Que não diriam adeus... Só um até logo. Combinaram que assim que ela voltasse para a Inglaterra, ela o procuraria... Mesmo que fosse só para conversar. E antes de ir embora ela mostrou a ele a tatuagem que tinha feito para nunca mais esquecer dele: Uma rosa vermelha no seu seio esquerdo.

XxXxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor!!!

Ei, eu demorei dessa vez, naum foi?!? Espero q vcs naum tenham desistido da minha fic!

Sheyla Snape: "Minha agonia só naum foi maior pq meu comp deu pau e fiquei esse tempo todo sem net" – Eu bem q tava sentindo falta do teu comentário!!! Tinha até pensado que a minha leitora mais fiel tinha me abandonado!!!

Yne-Chan: "Deixei meu email pq, como já disse, estou pescando...então...mande-me um email q eu digo como q ela é...e te adianto...é do Severus com uma personagem original..." Vou mandar um email pra vc logo!!! To com mais vontade ainda d ler, agora q sei q eh com o Sevvie

Lucka: Ai, brigado!!! Eu to taum feliz q estou conseguindo agradar com essa fic!!!

Luiza Potter: A Rach tem q acabar com o Remo, é?? Quem sabe...

Paula Lírio: E se ela naum ficar com nenhum dos dois?!


	7. Tristeza

**CAPÍTULO VII. TRISTEZA**

- E essa é toda a história.

Lupin se levantou. Espiou a janela que tinha no canto esquerdo do quarto. O sol já brilhava. Escutou algumas pessoas falando. Escutou o barulho de panelas que vinha da cozinha... Provavelmente, todos já estavam acordados... E ele sequer havia dormido. Finalmente conseguiu todas as respostas que passara os últimos dias procurando... E agora não sabia o que fazer com elas... Estava triste. Talvez, Rachel tivesse razão... Talvez fosse melhor não saber... Mas agora iria até o fim.

- Então... A tatuagem...

- Foi feita para ele.

- E... hoje em dia você se arrepende?

- Remo... Você não acha que já desenterramos demais esse assunto? Eu já te falei tudo... Acabou. Pronto.

- Eu preciso saber, Rachel.

- Não, Remo, eu não me arrependo. – Ele abaixou a cabeça e se sentou na cama, fitando o nada. Ela percebeu a tristeza nos olhos dele. Sentiu necessidade de se explicar. – Essa tatuagem representa o que eu sentia por Severo naquele momento... E eu o amava. Eu precisava deixar aquele sentimento marcado na minha pele.

- Mas, se hoje você não sente mais nada, por que não a desfaz?

- Eu não posso. Eu fiz a definitiva. Não há feitiço no mundo que possa removê-la... Além disso, para ser sincera, se eu pudesse não tiraria.

- Por que?

- Porque o que eu tive com Severo foi muito bonito para ser esquecido... – Ela ficou inquieta com olhar dele. Talvez tivesse sido melhor se não tivesse feito esse comentário. – Mas deve, e vai, ficar apenas nas minhas recordações.

- Você não queria ir a Genebra...

- Não. Mas ele me fez ir... E eu sou grata por isso até hoje.

- Mas você teria ficado...

- Teria... Mas, Remo, eu tinha apenas vinte e quatro anos na época! Eu era muito imatura... Não sabia lidar com o que estava sentindo! Foi duro demais suportar a idéia de deixar alguém que eu amava.

- E vocês nunca terminaram.

- Mas foi como se tivéssemos... Tanto que eu tive alguns namorados na Suíça.

- Depois de quanto tempo?

- Isso é importante?

- Muito.

- Depois de... Quase um ano, eu acho.

- Quase um ano sem ninguém... Ele foi, realmente, muito importante para você...

- Eu já te disse isso... Ele FOI muito importante para mim... FOI. – Ela foi até a cama. Sentou-se ao lado dele. – Você É... E eu apreciaria muito se você parasse de ter ciúmes do meu passado. – Ela deu um beijo no rosto dele. – O questionário acabou?

- Não. – Ela respirou lenta e ruidosamente. Levantou-se e começou a caminhar pelo quarto, impaciente. – Você se arrepende por não ter ficado... com ele?

- Não.

- E... Já se arrependeu?

- Remo...

- Você vai responder?!

- Eu... – Suspirou. Fechou os olhos... Estava muito cansada para mentir. – Todos os dias da minha vida... Até te conhecer.

- Então você é feliz com a sua escolha?

- O que você acha? Tenho um emprego maravilhoso, uma família perfeita, um homem que me ama e que quer se casar comigo... O que mais posso querer? É claro que sou feliz com a minha escolha!

- E quem você amou mais?

- O que?

- Eu ou ele?

- Remo, você está se ouvindo?! – Ela já tinha perdido toda a paciência que acumulara durante a noite. Nunca tinha visto o seu noivo dessa maneira. Estava falando muito alto agora. – Você tem alguma idéia do quão infantil você está soando?

- Apenas... responda!

- ELE! Satisfeito? Eu amei mais ELE! – Agora, ao ver a decepção estampada no rosto de Lupin, ela percebeu quanto tinha sido rude. Tentou se acalmar. Foi para perto dele. – Mas eu estou com você! E eu amo você.

- Tem certeza?

- Eu... – Não. Não tinha certeza. Mas não ia magoar mais o noivo. – Claro que sim.

- O que você sentiu quando o reencontrou?

- Eu não sei... – Escondeu o rosto nas mãos mostrando cansaço. – Foi diferente.

- Diferente?

- Eu não sei o que senti.

- Rachel, me diga uma coisa: – Ele não parecia mais estar triste, apenas com uma dúvida imensa. – Quando você o ajudou... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele mal terminou a pergunta, alguém bateu na porta. Rachel correu para abri-la, rezando para que isso fosse uma boa desculpa para não responder a Remo. Molly Weasley exibia para o casal um largo sorriso.

- Bom dia! – Ela percebeu que os dois ainda trajavam roupas para dormir. – Eu suponho que não acordei vocês, acordei?

- Não, Molly, estávamos conversando.

- Espero não ter interrompido nada de importante... O café já está servido... E está esfriando... Não que eu não fizesse outro para vocês... Mas escutei vozes no quarto e achei que não faria mal chamá-los...

- Não se preocupe, Molly. Nós já vamos descer.

Ela fechou a porta, rezando para que Lupin não insistisse na pergunta. Por sorte, ele, aparentemente, esquecera do questionamento... Mas não do assunto.

- Só mais uma coisa, Rachel: E entre nós? Algo mudou?

- Eu... – Ela tocou o rosto dele bem de leve. – Eu sinceramente não sei... Mas tenho certeza que tudo voltará ao normal assim que... O passado voltar para o passado... E eu assumi um compromisso com você... E eu sempre cumpro meus compromissos.

- Vamos trocar de roupas.

Ela viu como ele estava triste... Mas ela também estava... Toda aquela confusão estava dilacerando-a... E confundindo-a. Já não sabia mais o que sentia... Preferiu não dizer mais nada. Limitou-se a se trocar calada.

- Nossa! Como vocês demoraram!

Hoje Tonks usava um chamativo black-power. Na mesa estavam ela, Granger e os Weasley. Todos conversavam animadamente. Logo, Rachel e Lupin esqueceram de todas aquelas conversas sobre o passado que tanto estava machucando-os. Logo, esqueceram a tristeza e participaram da conversa.

- Quer mais torrada, Pequena?

- Não, Tonks, obrigada!

- Rachel, por que te chamam de Pequena?

- Ah, Hermione, é porque eu sou a aurora mais alta do ministério... Quer dizer, eu tenho 1,81 e a segunda mais alta tem apenas 1,73... É bem diferente!...

Nesse momento, Snape apareceu lá, seguido por Dumbledore. Ele parecia estar bastante abatido... Provavelmente pelo que tinha acontecido ontem... Dumbledore perguntou se ele ficaria para o café da manhã. Ele recusou... Até ver Rachel sentada na mesa. Ele se sentou ao lado dela.

- Bom dia, Rach! Teve bons sonhos?

- Quase não dormi.

- Que pena. – Ele, discretamente, se aproximou do ouvido dela, certificando-se que somente ela ouviria o que iria dizer a seguir. – Eu não fazia idéia que o beijo te perturbaria tanto.

- Bom, Snape, fico feliz em ver que você se preocupa com a minha noiva. – Lupin se inseriu na conversa o mais rápido que pode... Não escutou o que Snape tinha dito à Rachel, mas não gostou nada da expressão dele... E do jeito que ela corou. – Mas, na verdade, não foi uma pena... Eu fiquei a noite acordado com ela.

Snape ficou enfurecido com o comentário de Lupin, mas tentou não demonstrar. Dava para perceber a respiração irregular e o olhar particularmente assassino que, de vez em quando lançava para Lupin. E este passou o resto da refeição com um sorriso de deboche no rosto. Rachel se aborreceu com a atitude infantil dos dois. Decidiu que não ia presenciar aquilo. Bufou. Deixou a mesa.

Assim que Snape acabou de comer, foi deixar a casa. Quando chegou perto da porta, Lupin o abordou. Queria ter uma pequena conversa... Só os dois.

- Hey! Snape! – Ele se virou para encarar Lupin. – Fique longe dela!

- Me desculpe, Lupin, mas eu devo ter perdido parte da conversa. A quem você está se referindo?

- Não se faça de desentendido! Você sabe que estou falando da Rachel! E repito: Fique longe dela!

- E por que deveria fazer isso?

- Por que eu vou me casar com ela. E você a quer.

- Em primeiro lugar, parabéns. Eu acho que ainda não desejei felicidades ao casal. E, em segundo lugar, quem eu quero ou deixo de querer é problema meu! Assim como que eu importuno ou não. Por tanto, me deixe em ir em paz, pois eu tenho muito o que fazer.

Snape, mais uma vez, foi até a porta para deixar a casa. Lupin o chamou mais uma vez.

- Você não suporta o fato dela não ter ido te procurar. Não suporta ver que ela seguiu com a vida dela... Isso é patético, Snape. Patético.

Ele se virou. Olhou Lupin. Se não se controlasse, ia falar o que não devia.

- Vejo que ela te contou tudo sobre nós.

- É, contou. E a história de vocês acabou. Desista.

- Ela te contou a parte da história em que ela me procurou, mas não foi me encontrar porque teve medo da minha reação? – Misto de confusão e ódio em Lupin. Bingo! – E lembre-se de que eu estou marcado na pele dela, para sempre. Logo, a minha história com ela nunca vai acabar... E, sinto muito, mas não vou desistir.

- Por que você não nos deixa em paz?

- Mas você já sabe disso; porque eu a quero.

- Mas eu a amo. E é disso que ela precisa. Qualquer um pode querê-la. Amar é mais difícil. E nós vamos nos casar, então, mais uma vez, te avisarei: Fique longe dela.

- É melhor você avisar isso a ela.

XxXxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor!!!

Paula Lírio... Eu naum disse que ela naum vai ficar com nenhum dois dois... Eu só disse que essa era uma possibilidade... Pelo jeito vc tah torcendo pelo Sev, neh?!

Sheyla Snape... HAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUAHAUAHUAHAUAHUA!!! Diga a sua irmã que eu sinto muito!!!

Konphyzck... Eles saum meus personagens favoritos tb... E a coisa da tatoo foi mto legal, msm... To ateh pensando em fz uma em mim!!!

Anita McGonagall... Olha, q legal!!! Quase td mundo tah começando a torcer pelo Sev!!! Adorei!!!

Lilibeth... Ai, eu acho q quero ser a Rachel, tb!!!

YneChan... Olhos marejados?! Ai, eu naum sei se fico triste ou feliz!!! Eu naum quero fz ng chorar!!!


	8. Mais Uma Noite Mal Dormida

**CAPÍTULO VIII. MAIS UMA NOITE MAL DORMIDA**

Ela passou alguns minutos trancada no quarto. Percebeu então que deixar Severo e Remo se matarem não mudaria em nada o que estava sentindo. Aliás, só pioraria a situação dela. Não deixaria os dois se alfinetarem. Saiu do quarto. Desceu as escadas.

Viu que os dois estavam na porta, conversando. Lupin parecia um lobo prestes a atacar a sua presa. E Severo... Bom, esse tinha a mesma expressão sarcástica e maldosa de sempre. Eles estavam tão absortos na conversa que sequer perceberam que Rachel estava lá, parada, ouvindo tudo que eles falavam.

Snape saiu. Lupin se virou. Assustou-se ao ver que Rachel estava lá, parada, de braços cruzados e olhar inquisidor, com se esperando uma explicação. Ela perguntou:

- Posso saber o que diabos estava acontecendo aqui?

- Estávamos só conversando. – Ele se aproximou dela, com um sorriso maroto. Ela teve que se segurar para não sorrir também. – Você viu.

- Eu vi que vocês dois estavam me disputando! E não gostei. – Ainda muito séria.

- Ah, Rachel! – Ele, ainda sorrindo, a abraçou e a beijou no rosto. Ela não conseguiu conter o sorriso. – É q vocês já passaram por tanta coisa juntos... Eu fico inseguro.

- Mas eu não que... Quer dizer, eu não vou fazer nada com ele... Você sabe!

- Será?

- Bom, você mesmo disse que eu preciso de alguém que me ame, e não que me queira, não é verdade?

Ele sorriu. Ela o beijou. Pensou em Severo. Desejou, secretamente, que fosse ele que estivesse a beijando... E se recriminou. Afinal, o que tinha de errado com ela? Por que ela queria Severo? Quer dizer, ele era sarcástico, maldoso e muitas vezes injusto. Além de ser extremamente egocêntrico. E Remo... Não havia palavras para descrever aquele homem...

- Mas que lindo! – A voz de Tonks fez com que o casal parasse imediatamente de se beijar. – E aí, Pequena, você vai trabalhar ou ficar aqui, se divertindo?

O trabalho! Tanta coisa tinha acontecido desde o dia em que Rachel chegou ao Largo Grimmauld, que ela até se esqueceu que hoje era segunda-feira e que ela tinha que ir ao ministério! Pelo menos já estava vestida, ou iria se atrasar muito.

- É... eu vou sim... Com você?

- Eu estou indo para lá agora! – Tonks respondeu com um largo sorriso. – Vamos?

- Vamos. – Ela deu um rápido beijo em Lupin. – Tchau, Remo.

XxXxXxX

O ministério estava uma loucura! Tinham repórteres por todos os lados! E Rachel não fazia idéia do que havia acontecido! Ouviu apenas algumas frases soltas... Sobre os comensais, na sua maioria... O pior é que ela nem teve chance de perguntar a alguém, no caminho, o que tinha acontecido: Ela, de repente, começou a ser abordada por vários repórteres, e teve que correr para conseguir chegar na sua sala.

Entrou na sala ofegante, ainda seguida por dezenas de repórteres. Bateu a porta e encostou-se nela. Respirou fundo, com os olhos fechados.

- Problemas com os repórteres, Pequena?

A voz de um colega de trabalho a despertou. Ela viu que Stephen Clancy e Paul Stein, os dois aurors que dividiam a sala com ela já tinham chegado.

- Fui bombardeada com perguntas sobre o Sr. Fudge e o tal ataque de ontem. Será que um de vocês dois poderia me dizer o que diabos está acontecendo?

- Bom, Rachel. – Paul, o mais bem-humorado dos três, embora estivesse parecendo triste e abatido, se aproximou dela. – Basicamente, o mundo mágico está em desespero, atividade comensal, muitos trouxas mortos, comensais e aurores feridos... – Ele olhou para Stephen, com a testa franzida. – Pra mim parece uma segunda-feira normal, não acha, Stephen?

Ela tentou detectar um pouco de humor na frase do amigo, mas não encontrou. Ele não estava, como normalmente, brincando. Stephen decidiu falar mais claramente.

- O ministério detectou hoje atividades comensais no meio da madrugada. Os aurores de plantão conseguiram chegar lá no meio da... hã... _brincadeira_.

- Então... – Rachel conseguiu sentir, talvez, um pouco de alegria. – Prendemos comensais, não?

- Na verdade, não. – A fala de Stephen engoliu toda felicidade de Rachel. – Nem perto disso... E quase perdemos o David Reeves.

- Dave?! O que aconteceu?! Como ele está?!

- Vivo. – Ela percebeu como a voz de Paul estava triste. Ele e Reeves eram como irmãos. – Mas muito mal. Está na UTI ainda.

- Os curandeiros disseram que ele vai ficar bom. – Stephen tentou consolar os dois amigos. E a ele mesmo, quem sabe. Bom, ele conseguiu fazer Rachel se sentir um pouco melhor.

- Graças a Merlin. Mas, o que aconteceu?

- Isso, como o Paul já disse, foi o normal. Os comensais fizeram uma festinha, mataram vários trouxas, o ministério mandou aurors, eles duelaram, mas todos os comensais conseguiram fugir.

- Ansimov me disse que, antes de sair, um comensal disse que eles ainda não tinham acabado. – Paul disse com um brilho estranho no olhar. – Que eles iam voltar... É por isso que está essa agitação toda, por aqui. Estamos na iminência de um novo ataque. E dessa vez eu estarei aqui quando acontecer. E irei me vingar.

Um típico sonserino, ela pensou. Lembrou-se de Severo. Lembrou que ele tinha dito uma vez que, se o Lorde das Trevas voltasse ao poder, ele trabalharia de espião para Dumbledore. Imaginou se ele estava fazendo isso... Era só o que explicaria os ferimentos da noite passada.

Paul se sentou, triste, na mesa. Ela se aproximou. Teve uma idéia. Pousou a mão sobre o ombro dele, reconfortando-o.

- Que tal, se nós três fossemos até o St. Mungus depois do expediente?

XxXxXx

Ela chegou muito tarde de no Largo Grimmauld. E só quando chegou e viu a cara de preocupação do noivo foi que percebeu que não tinha avisado que demoraria. Remo correu até ela e segurou seus braços, carinhosamente.

- Rachel?! Graças a Merlin! Onde você estava, mulher?!

- Eu fui visitar um amigo meu, que estava no hospital.

- O Dave?! – Tonks, subitamente, levantou-se da cadeira, onde ela estava quase adormecida. – Como ele está?

- Ele já acordou. Mas ainda esta em observação.

- E ele já está consciente, né? Quer dizer, conversando e tudo?

- Já, sim! – Rachel sorriu. – Estava lá com ele, inclusive.

- Rachel? – Lupin se voltou para ela, não mais preocupado. Zangado. – Por que você não avisou que ia demorar?

- Ah, amor, não me lembrei! Você sabe que sou distraída! Vamos dormir?

- Tá! Vamos.

XxXxXxX

Mesmo estando muito cansada, Rachel não conseguiu ter uma noite de sono tranqüila. Ficava pensando o tempo todo em Dave e no sentimento de vingança de quase todos os aurors... E não conseguia parar de pensar que, no meio desse fogo cruzado, estaria Snape. Qualquer barulho, a acordava. Mas, um ruído em particular chamou a atenção dela: Vinha da sala. Ela olhou a hora. Quatro e dezessete da manha. Só podia ser ele. Lembrou-se de como os aurors estavam revoltados. Tinha que ajudar.

Levantou-se bem lentamente, com cuidado para não acordar Lupin. Vestiu o robe. Pegou a varinha. Assustou-se quando viu Lupin se mexer na cama. Ele não despertou. Ela abriu bem devagar a porta. Saiu. Fechou a porta, sem fazer qualquer barulho. Correu até a sala. Chegou. Viu, estendido no chão, um Snape bem mais ferido do que o da madrugada anterior.

Com os olhos marejados, ela correu até ele. Ajoelhou-se ao seu lado. Acariciou o seu rosto. Ele finalmente a olhou. A dor estava estampada em seus olhos. Ela sentiu o coração bater ainda mais forte, como se a dor dele estivesse sendo passada para ela.

- Rachel, eu...

- Shhhh. – Ela pousou a mão carinhosamente na boca dele. Ele beijou os dedos dela. Ela estremeceu – Eu vou te ajudar. Consegue se levantar?

- Se tiver ajuda.

A voz dele estava pausada, sofrida. Ela sentiu uma pontada no peito. Usou mágica para suspender ele e o levou até o quarto. O deitou na cama e foi pegar as poções, que imaginava ela, estavam no mesmo lugar das da noite passada. Entregou-as a ele. Ele bebeu. Parecia melhor, mas ainda não o suficiente. Pelo menos agora conseguia manter a sua voz firme.

- Abra aquele armário. – Ele apontou para um antigo armário de madeira. – Me de uma poção prateada.

Ela correu até o armário. Tinham, lá dentro, entre muitas outras, dois frascos com duas poções prateadas. Ela mostrou as duas para ele.

- Qual das?

- A para dor.

Rachel cheirou as duas poções. Diferenciou-as imediatamente. Guardou a que estava em sua mão direita e levou a outra para ele. Poucos minutos depois de acabar de beber, ele suspirou aliviado. Sentou-se na cama. Ela se sentou ao lado dele. Acariciou o rosto dele, pela segunda vez naquela noite.

- Agora me deixa curar esses cortes, OK?

Ela não gastou mais de cinco minutos para fechar todos os cortes que tinham no rosto de Severo. Ela, já pronta para voltar para o quarto, pousou levemente a mão na barriga de Snape, aonde deveria ficar o estômago. Ele se contraiu. Ela percebeu. Sentiu a mão umedecer. Era sangue.

- Sev, eu quis dizer TODOS os cortes.

- Não precisa, Rach. Volte para o seu quarto.

Ela o ignorou. Começou a tirar a roupa dele, até que o corte ficasse completamente exposto. Era imenso e profundo. O sangue estava jorrando. Foi até o armário. Procurou uma poção anti-séptica. Não demorou a achá-la. Derramou-a sobre o ferimento. Snape gemeu. Ela fechou o corte em seguida. Perguntou, preocupada.

- Era só esse?

- Só.

- Sev? – Ela olhou tristemente para ele. – Por que você faz isso?

- Por que eu faço o que?

- Se arriscar. Espionar.

- Como você sab... – Ele franziu a testa. Depois pareceu entender. Aproximou-se dela. – Você se lembra.

- Claro que me lembro. Eu me lembro de tudo que você já me disse. Agora, por favor, responda.

- Foi a forma que eu encontrei de me redimir.

- Mas... – Os olhos dela ficavam cada vez mais tristes. Começaram a se encher de lágrimas. – Você... Quer dizer... Você pode morrer.

- Isso faria alguma diferença? – Ele começava a deixar transparecer tristeza. – Eu tenho alguém para me manter vivo?

- Claro que tem! – Ele ergue a sobrancelha, intrigado. – Quer dizer, todos têm! Ninguém pode ser tão solitário!

- E para quem eu viveria, se a pessoa que mais amei está para se casar com outro, e não há nada que eu possa fazer para mudar isso?

XxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor!!!

Paula Lírio: É, Paula, vc está confusa!!! Mas e agora, depois desse cap, tá torcendo pra quem? Bjus!!!

Lucka: Nossa... Brigadu!!! E cuidado com esse coraçãozinho, OK?! Bjus!!!

Menina Emília: Hehehe!!! Adorei tua Review!!! E eu adoro fic Remo/Tonks! Vou ler as tuas fics sim, assim q eu tiver tempo (sabe, a vida real está uma loucura... quase não tenho tempo pra postar minhas fics). E não se preocupe com a fic q eh uma lição d como não se escrever... Eu tb tenho uma assim!!! Estou até pensando em reescrever...

Sarah-Lupin-Black: Bjus pra vc tb!!!

Anita McGonagall: Vc tem uma fic do Snape tb, neh???

Yne-chan: Continue deixando reviews, OK?! Por favor!!! Bjus!


	9. Traição

**CAP. IX. TRAIÇÃO**

"E para quem eu viveria, se a pessoa que mais amei está para se casar com outro, e não há nada que eu possa fazer para mudar isso?"

Rachel quase perdeu a respiração quando ouviu o que Severo acabara de falar. Então, seria para ela que ele viveria... Somente para ela... As lágrimas começaram a cair. Ela baixou o rosto. Escondeu-o com as mãos. Respirou fundo. Enxugou as lágrimas e voltou a encarar Snape. Algum tempo se passou assim: Os dois só se olhando, em silêncio. Até que ele disse:

- E sabe o que é pior? Essa pessoa sequer tem certeza do que sente pelo noivo... Tampouco tem certeza do que sente por mim.

- Severo, eu--

- Apenas me responda, Rachel: Por que se casar com ele? Você ainda pode desistir...

- Eu não vou desistir!

- Por que?

- Porque... – Ela desviou do olhar dele. – Eu... amo Remo.

- Ama? Então o que você está fazendo aqui? – Ela não respondeu. Estava ficando difícil de respirar de novo. Sentiu os olhos arderem. Iria chorar novamente. – Você não deveria estar no quarto com o seu noivo? E por que a minha presença te perturba tanto? – O coração dela estava disparado. As mãos começaram a suar e tremer. As lágrimas ameaçavam descer. E ela não iria mais chorar na frente dele. Tentou se levantar. Ele a segurou pelo pulso. – E por que você não responde? Por que você foge de mim? Por que você me beijou ontem?

- VOCÊ me beijou – ela se apressou em corrigir.

- Não, Rachel, um beijo como aquele necessita de duas pessoas!

- E o que é que você quer que eu diga? – O pulso que ele segurava estava começando a doer. Ela tentava controlar o tom de voz, que estava ficando cada vez mais alto. – Que eu te amo?

- Não! Um sentimento não pode sobreviver aos anos que passamos separados! Eu estou falando de desejo! Eu te desejo! Muito.

- Muitos me desejam – Ela falou baixo, quase num sussurro. Surpreendeu-se com o quanto tinha ficado triste ao ouvir que não era amada por aquele homem...

- Não como eu te desejo! – Ele se aproximou dela lenta e perigosamente. A mão no pulso agora estava leve... Quase uma carícia. – Eu te desejo da mesma forma que você me deseja. Eu te quero agora tanto quanto eu te queria anos atrás, na nossa primeira vez. Como se eu não fosse mais suportar a vida... Se não te tiver hoje.

Foi mais do que ela conseguiu agüentar. As palavras dele... Tão sinceras... O jeito que ele a olhava... Tão... profundo... A proximidade... O hálito quente dele... Os lábios... Tão próximos dos dela... Tão convidativamente próximos... A maneira que a mão dele, que antes estava no pulso dela, passeou pelo seu braço... Ombro... Pescoço... E chegou na nuca, acariciando de leve... Ela só teve que inclinar um pouco o rosto, para que os lábios se encontrassem... Ele afastou um pouco o rosto e a olhou. Depois a beijou com sofreguidão. A outra mão foi para a cintura dela. Puxou-a. Aproximou mais os seus corpos. A deitou na cama, sem parar de beijá-la. Ele desceu o beijo... Pescoço... Colo... Afastou o robe... a alça da camisola... Desceu mais um pouco. Ela gemeu timidamente. A mão direita dela, que antes acariciava as costas dele, subiu para a cabeça dele. Então ela viu... No dedo dela tinha uma coisa brilhante... Um anel... De noivado. Céus! Quase se esqueceu que era noiva! Aquilo não estava certo! Remo não merecia!

- Severo... Por favor... Por favor, pare! – Ele parecia não ouvir. Continuava a acariciar o corpo dela. – Severo! Isso é errado! Remo...

Só então ele pareceu escutar. Ele levantou o rosto e a olhou por um tempo. A beijou levemente nos lábios.

- O que, Rach?

- Eu... Está errado! Eu... – As lágrimas mais uma vez ameaçaram voltar a manchar o rosto dela – Eu sinto muito...

Ela tentou se levantar, mas ele não deixou. A segurou por baixo dele. A olhou, suplicante...

- Por favor, fique. Só até amanhecer.

- Eu preciso voltar para o meu quarto.

- Você precisa... – Ele se afastou, deixando que ela se levantasse. Quando ela já estava quase na porta, ele voltou a falar. – Por que você não disse que _queria_ voltar para o quarto?

Ela parou. Olhou para ele. O rosto expressava o mais intenso desejo. Ela mordeu o lábio. Não responderia. Mas também não conseguia se mexer... Se livrar daquele olhar hipnótico. Ela o viu se levantar e se aproximar cada vez mais. Tinha que sair dali. Ele chegou bem perto dela. Colocou a mão em volta da cintura dela. Curvou-se um pouco e mordiscou a orelha dela. E sussurrou.

- Parece que você não quer voltar para o quarto, não é?

- Mas eu vou... Como já disse, eu preciso...

- Há alguns anos você era mais impulsiva, Rach...

- Você me ensinou a pensar antes de agir, lembra?

- É... – Ele começou a guiá-la de volta para cama. Ela foi, sem nem perceber. – Você aprendeu bem a lição.

Quando percebeu, Rachel já estava novamente na cama... E aquele homem já estava em cima dela de novo... A beijando... Acariciando. Aquilo tinha que parar! Os pássaros já começavam a cantar... Ela tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível.

- Severo, por favor, pense! Daqui a algumas horas você estará indo para Hogwarts. E daqui há algumas semanas eu estarei casada!

- Mas hoje estamos aqui.

- Mas nós... Vai... Eu vou... Casamento... – Ele a olhava. Ela suspirou. – Que se dane!

E o beijou.

O dia amanheceu enquanto faziam amor. Depois adormeceram abraçados. Um sono tranqüilo, como há muito tempo nenhum dos dois tinha.

XxXxXxX

Lupin acordou. Colocou a mão onde a noiva deveria estar. Rachel não estava na cama. "Estranho" ele pensou "ela nunca acorda antes que eu". Olhou para a mesinha ao lado da cama. A varinha dela não estava lá. Olhou para o relógio. Aliviou-se. Já era tarde. De certo já tinha descido. Ele se levantou da cama. Era bom se apressar, ou chegaria atrasado no trabalho.

XxXxXxX

A Sra. Weasley foi a única pessoa que viu quando desceu.

- Bom dia, Molly!

- Dia, Remo! Venha tomar café! Já está tarde!

- Onde estão todos? – Ele disse enquanto se sentava e deixava a sra Weasley servir o café.

- Já foram – ela começou a lavar a louça. – E as crianças saíram com Arthur... Logo estarão de volta.

- Tonks já foi para o Ministério?

- Já, já! Faz um tempão. Eu já estava quase indo te acordar, sabe? O que aconteceu? Você nunca se atrasa!

- Essa é a parte estranha! Rachel não me acordou!

- Rachel? – A Sra. Weasley franziu a testa e olhou para Lupin. – Mas, Remo, a sua noiva também não desceu! – Ela agora sorriu, divertida. – Aliás, hoje foi o dia do atraso! Você, Rachel e o professor Snape!

Lupin tossiu o café que tinha acabado de colocar na boca.

- Snape? O Snape está aqui?

- É... Ele chegou de madr...

Lupin nem deixou Molly terminar de falar. Levantou-se tão rápido que até derrubou a cadeira. Correu para o seu quarto. Viu a mala da noiva. Intocada. O robe não estava no quarto... Ela tinha saído no meio da noite... Snape tinha chegado no meio da noite... Isso só poderia significar uma coisa... Mesmo que Lupin não quisesse acreditar. Saiu do quarto com rumo certo: O quarto de Snape.

XxXxXxX

Rachel estava dormindo abraçada com Snape quando sentiu um aumento brusco na luminosidade. Acordou, mas não abriu os olhos (aliás, nem dava, pois a luz ia diretamente para os olhos dela). Beijou o peito nu de Snape.

Snape sentiu o beijo e acordou, mas não abriu os olhos. Antes disso, sussurrou um "bom dia" e a apertou mais contra si.

Abriram os olhos. Rachel soltou um grito abafado. Apresou-se em sair dos braços de Snape. Este estava paralisado, com uma expressão no rosto que parecia a mistura de horror e surpresa. Eles viram Lupin, que abria furiosamente todas as cortinas do quarto.

Ela se enrolou no lençol. Levantou-se. Snape se sentou na cama, visivelmente constrangido. Rachel correu para Lupin, para tentar se explicar. Ele se voltou para ela, Vermelho de raiva.

- Remo, eu...

- Desculpe acordar o lindo casal – Ele quase gritou – mas, Snape, já está quase na hora de você ir. E você, Rachel, já está atrasada!

E Lupin só disse isso. Saiu do quarto em passos largos, raivosos. Bateu a porta. Rachel olhou para Snape como se pedisse desculpas. Na verdade, ela até chegou a sussurrar algo como "eu sinto muito", mas ele não ouviu. Ela saiu atrás de Lupin. Snape então se levantou e foi atrás dos dois.

Remo descia as escadas correndo quando ela finalmente o alcançou. Segurou-o pelo braço e o fez virar, para que ficasse cara-a-cara com ela. Olhou para ele, suplicante.

- Remo, por favor, me escute! Eu posso explicar!

- Estou esperando!

Mas como ela iria explicar? Como ela dizer a Lupin que, de um dia para o outro, ela se "desapaixonou" por ele e se "reapaixonou" por Severo? Ela abria e fechava a boca, procurando o que dizer... E nada encontrou. Por trás dela, uma voz conhecida disse.

- A culpa foi minha, Lupin. Não atormente ela.

Lupin se aproximou de Snape lentamente. Como um lobo que se aproxima da sua presa já moribunda. Olhos cheios de ódio e desprezo. Um sorriso cínico e amargo apareceu nos lábios dele. Rachel não reconhecia aquele homem.

- A culpa foi sua, Snape? Então eu deveria concluir que ela não queria nada e você a obrigou?

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Homem! Ela quer se casar com você! Eu daria tudo para ter essa sorte que você está jogando fora!

- ELA DORMIU COM VOCÊ!

- E NÃO MUDOU DE IDÉIA!

Lupin, o lobo, não se conteve mais. Esmurrou o rosto do rival. A pancada foi tão forte quanto inesperada. Snape cambaleou. Rachel correu para amparar o amante, que tinha as mãos em volta do nariz, que sangrava. Ela olhou para Lupin. A raiva ainda mais forte por tê-la visto amparar o rival. Ele disse algo como "francamente" e votou a subir as escadas. Ela voltou a olhar para Snape.

- Você está bem?

- O bastardo quebrou o meu nariz!

- Err – Rachel observou Molly Weasley se aproximar deles. Ela estava vermelha e falava baixo. – Eu cuido disso.

Molly Weasley acompanhara todo o escândalo! E pior! Não tinha sido só ela! Olhando para a porta, viu Hermione, Rony, Fred, Jorge, Gina e Arthur Weasley ainda petrificados. Ótimo! Agora ela seria o assunto do ano em Hogwarts! Sentiu vergonha. O que será que eles estavam pensando dela? Olhou para Molly. Sussurrou um "desculpe" e voltou a correr atrás de Lupin.

Ela estava quase o alcançando quando ele chegou no quarto e bateu a porta, deixando Rachel do lado de fora.

XxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor!

Fãns de Lupin, me desculpem, mas o jeitinho sexy do Snape me conquistou desde que li o primeiro livro e não há nada que eu possa fazer contra isso.

Fãns de Lupin, me desculpem, de novo, mas eu tenho que dizer: LUPIN, COOOOOOOOOOORNO!!! (o bixinho... gosto tanto dele...)

Mary Granger: Está amando o Sevvie? Então passa pela minha outra fic! Ele acabou d ser inserido na vida amorosa da personagem principal! A Assassina! Q mais...? Pode me chamar d Gabi, sim! E... Bom, eu tô passando por uma fase meio conturbada... Mal tenho tempo d postar as fics! Mas, assim que conseguir um tempinho, eu vou ler a sua fic!

Anita McGonagall: Eu adorei a sua fic! Mto boa msm! Parabéns!!!

Sarah-Lupin-Black: Se ele vai sofrer...? Será?

Yne-chan: Hehehehehehehe!!! Tah parecido com o teu ex?! Coincidência... Eu fui inspirada pelo meu!!!

Menina Emilia: Espero q tenho gostado desse tb!

Paula Lírio: Isso! Continue torcendo pelo Sev!!!!


	10. Esclarecimentos

**CAPÍTULO X. ESCLARECIMENTOS**

- Remo, abra já essa porta!

Ela já estava repetindo essa frase há uns cinco minutos. De tanto bater na porta, ela conseguiu estourar duas veias. A garganta doía, de tanto gritar pelo noivo. Ela estava morrendo de vergonha por saber que essa baixaria toda tinha platéia. Sentiu uma mão pousar levemente no seu ombro. Virou-se para encarar Severo.

- Ele não vai abrir. – Ele disse, com um olhar triste. – Vamos para o quarto para que você possa, pelo menos, se vestir.

- Severo, eu...

- Você não vai ganhar nada ficando nua no meio do corredor. – Ele a interrompeu, impaciente. Depois suspirou e continuou a falar, dessa vez, mais gentil. – E nós precisamos conversar.

- É, eu acho que você tem razão.

Os amantes se encaminharam silenciosamente para o outro quarto. Ela, ao entrar, pegou a roupa que estava espalhada no chão e foi se vestir no banheiro. Assim que ela entrou no banheiro, Snape vestiu as suas tradicionais roupas negras. Ela saiu do banheiro. Ele se aproximou dela. Os dois passaram um tempo só se olhando, até que Severo rompeu o silencio.

- Eu tenho que pegar o trem para Hogwarts logo. Não tenho muito tempo, portanto, vou ser direto: Fique comigo. – Ele se aproximou mais e tocou o rosto dela com a ponta dos seus longos dedos. – A casa que nós compramos em Hogsmeade ainda está lá. Quer dizer, eu não vendi. Ela está exatamente do jeito que você deixou. Eu nunca mais voltei lá... Ainda é a nossa casa.

- Severo, eu tenho um compromisso! Eu não posso simplesmente largar tudo que tenho de concreto por um sonho do meu passado! Além de tudo, eu adoro Remo! Não seria justo com...

- Eu não sou justo! – ele interrompeu. Rachel sentiu os seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. – Escute: Irei passar esse fim de semana na nossa casa. Se você aparecer lá, é porque quer ficar comigo. Nós podemos recomeçar a nossa vida exatamente no ponto em que paramos, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Se você não for, eu vou aprender a respeitar a sua escolha e nunca mais vou importunar você ou o lobisomem. Você tem uma semana para pensar. – Ele se inclinou e deu um beijo rápido nos lábios de Rachel. – Eu tenho que ir.

E saiu. Ele sequer deixou Rachel dizer o que pensava do que ele tinha dito. Não deixou nem Rachel perguntar o que exatamente ele sentia por ela. Não deixou nem Rachel dizer o que sentia por ele... Mas... O que Rachel sentia por ele? Ela não sabia. Mas certamente era mais forte do que o que sentia pelo noivo. Disso ela não tinha dúvida.

Ela também saiu. Foi para o quarto de Lupin, e não o deixaria em paz antes de conversar. Encontrou a porta do quarto entreaberta. A empurrou devagar. Entrou cautelosamente. Remo estava jogado numa poltrona... Ele tinha chorado, ela percebeu. Ele a olhou. Ela viu tristeza e raiva nos olhos dele. Aproximou-se mais e se ajoelhou em frente a ele.

- Será que podemos conversar agora?

Ele respirou fundo e desviou o olhar. Ele parecia ainda não querer acreditar no que vira há algum tempo.

- Remo?

- Desde o dia eu nós chegamos aqui, eu soube...

A voz dele era calma. Ele ainda não voltou a encará-la. Ela falou, olhando-o carinhosamente.

- Você soube de que?

Agora ele voltou a olhá-la. O olhar dele era tão intenso que ela teve vontade de chorar. Ela estava com pena, e se odiava por isso. Não há sentimento pior do que a pena.

- Eu soube que aquele homem ia acabar com os nossos planos.

- Então... Acabou mesmo?

Ele soltou uma risada alta e sem alegria. Levantou-se da cadeira e passou as mão pelo cabelo. A tristeza sumiu do olhar dele. Agora só tinha raiva. Rachel também se levantou e se virou para encará-lo.

- E o que você esperava, Rachel? – Ele sentia vontade de gritar, mas conseguiu controlar o tom de voz. Ele agarrou o braço dela e a aproximou dele. – O que você queria? Me diga! – Ele apertou mais o braço dela. – Você queria que eu fingisse que nada aconteceu? Que eu fingisse que você NÃO me traiu? Que você NÃO dormiu com um outro homem? – Ela chorou baixinho. – O que você faria, Rachel, se eu tivesse te traído? Você me perdoaria? – Ela não disse nada. Ele apertou ainda mais o braço dela e a puxou para mais perto. – RESPONDA!

- VOCÊ ESTÁ ME MACHUCANDO!

Ele soltou o braço dela e se afastou, tentando se controlar. Ela enxugou as lágrimas e tentou parar de chorar.

- Responda. – ele disse, de uma forma que lembrava muito Severo.

- Eu... – Não. Ela sequer pensaria em perdoar. Essa foi a primeira vez que Rachel se colocou no lugar do noivo... E não era muito bom. Ela pensou em como ele deveria estar sofrendo. Não sabia o que dizer. – Eu ainda quero ficar com você.

- Por que Rachel? – Ela se surpreendeu com a pergunta. Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas ele não deixou. – Deixe que eu respondo! Você quer ficar comigo porque você assumiu um compromisso! E a grande e responsável Rachel nunca quebra um compromisso! Não é isso? – Mais uma vez, ela tentou responder, mas ele não deixou. O tom de voz dele estava subindo lentamente. – NÃO, Rachel! NÃO é isso! Você quer continuar comigo porque você é covarde! Sempre foi! Você quer ficar comigo porque não tem coragem suficiente para trocar o certo pelo duvidoso! Comigo você teria uma vida: marido, filhos, emprego, felicidade! Tudo! Tudo que você precisasse, eu poderia te dar! E você sabe disso! E com ele? O que você tem? Absolutamente nada! Ele pode te deixar a qualquer momento, sem sequer pensar nos seus sentimentos! Ele fica entre a vida e a morte todas as vezes que ele sai para se encontrar com você-sabe-quem. Ele pode morrer a qualquer momento! E você sabe disso! E não tem coragem para enfrentar isso! Você nunca teve coragem! Você não teve coragem para escolher uma carreira, aceitando o que um professor que você odiava te disse! Você não teve coragem de enfrentar ele quando você recebeu a carta da universidade e não queria ir! Você não teve coragem de dizer não para mim quando percebeu que ainda queria ele! E você não teve coragem de dizer não para ele ontem à noite! Você está sempre procurando o caminho mais fácil, Rachel! O caminho que os outros fazem para você! Quer saber de uma coisa? Cansei! Já está mais do que na hora de você crescer, Rachel! Pare de ser essa menininha mimada e cresça! Tome as suas decisões! Pare de procurar a aprovação de todo mundo! Faça o que você quer, e não o que você acha que é prudente! Vire uma mulher e toma as suas decisões, pelo amor de Merlin!

E ele parou, ofegante. Rachel se sentou e abaixou a cabeça, chorando silenciosamente. Não tinha mais o que conversar. E Lupin tinha razão: ela era uma menininha mimada que não conseguia tomar decisões. Que tinha medo de viver e se machucar. Lupin se sentou na cama, esperando uma reação dela.

Depois de alguns poucos minutos, ela enxugou as lágrimas, tirou a aliança do dedo, se levantou, foi até Remo, se ajoelhou e o entregou o anel.

- Eu acho que isso pertence a você.

- É, pertence – Lupin arrancou o anel da mão de Rachel, sem olhar para ela.

- Eu... – Ela mordeu o lábio, sentindo vontade de chorar de novo. – Eu tenho que te dizer... Eu... Eu realmente te amei. De verdade.

A expressão no rosto de Lupin se modificou lentamente. Ele então quase exibiu um sorriso. Carinhosamente colocou a mão no rosto de Rachel, enxugando uma lágrima que caia.

- Eu sei.

- E... Eu queria muito... – Ela fechou os olhos, tentando parar de chorar. – que você... Pelo menos... Não me odiasse.

- Eu não odeio.

- Nem tivesse raiva... Ou guardasse rancor.

- Talvez com o tempo.

- Eu... – Ela retirou lentamente a mão dele que ainda estava no seu rosto e se levantou. Ele a seguiu. – Bom, eu espero que você encontre logo alguém que mereça esse anel.

- Adeus, Rachel.

- É! Adeus.

Eles se abraçaram. Ela depois pegou sua mala e saiu, deixando Lupin sozinho no quarto. Ela levou a mala para o quarto onde ela e Snape tinha passado a noite e trocou de roupa. Já estava mais e duas horas atrasada para o trabalho. Desceu as escadas correndo. Graças a Merlin, a única pessoa que estava na sala era Molly Weasley, que parecia estar muito preocupada.

- Você está bem, Rachel, querida?

- É, mais ou menos... Molly, me desculpe pelo escândalo. Diga a todos que eu mandei um abraço.

XxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor!

Penúltimo capítulo... No próximo, acaba!

Sarah-Lupin-Black: Hehehehe! Acho q vc vai ter q brigar com um resto das meninas pra saber com qual d vcs o Remo vai ficar!!! Hehehe!!!

**Anita McGonagall**: É, o Sevvie é irresistível!!! Bjus!!!

**Sheyla Snape**: Ai!!! Minha leitora favorita!!! Seja bem-vinda, sempre!!! A tortura tem mais nem graça – jah está acabando!

**Menina Emilia**: Sabia, sim. Ó – Cap. 1:

"_- Então, o que você faz? – ele perguntou._

_- Trabalho com venenos. E você? – ela respondeu sorrindo._

_- No momento, nada. Tenho que pedir permissão para poder trabalhar. E é isso que estou fazendo aqui._

_- Permissão para trabalhar? – Ela estreitou os olhos, curiosa. – Por que? Não-humano ou criminoso?_

_- Eu... – Demorou um pouco, receoso. Pareceu tentar escolher as palavras. – Sou um lobisomem. – Ele esperou alguma reação. Esperou que ela desse alguma desculpa esfarrapada e saísse dali, ou ao menos, uma cara de espanto. Mas ela apenas continuou ali com ele, sorrindo, como se falar com um lobisomem fosse uma coisa normal. Ele gostou disso. – Você não tem medo?_

_- Não. Deixei de ter medo de lobisomens no meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Parece que tinha um garoto, no sétimo ano, e... bom, diziam que ele era um lobisomem. Como ele nunca fez nada com ninguém, perdi o medo. Como era o nome dele?... – perguntou para si mesma tentando lembrar - Remo... Lupin! É isso! Remo Lupin! - Ela percebeu que o homem ficou estático, lívido. - Eu disse algo errado?_

_- Eu sou Remo Lupin._

_- Oh! - Ela sorriu, sem-graça. - Que mundo pequeno! Eu sou Rachel Silverstone. É um prazer conhecê-lo._

_- O prazer é todo meu."_

**Paula Lírio**: Ué?! Mas ele naum eh corno, mesmo?! Brincadeirinha!!! Hehehehe!!!

**Mary Granger**: Hehehehe!!! Lobo com chifres!!! Essa é boa!!! Hehehe!!! Qto A Assassina... Naun eh dica, naum... É propaganda, mesmo!!! Se vc agüentar ler essa fic, deixa uma review, OK? Bjus!!


	11. A Difícil Decisão

**CAPÍTULO XI. A DIFÍCIL DECISÃO**

- Em resumo, foi isso que aconteceu.

Ela tinha passado a última meia hora tentando explicar porque tinha se atrasado para Paul e Stephen. Ocultando, é claro, a parte que Snape é um comensal da morte que trabalha como espião para Dumbledore. E escondendo a Ordem da Fênix, também.

- Deixa eu ver se entendi, Pequena – Stephen se aproximou, intrigado – Você, em quatro dias, se desapaixonou pelo amor de sua vida porque encontrou um namorado antigo. E você dormiu com ele.

- Você não entendeu, meu caro Stephen – Paul falou. – Esse cara não é um ex-namorado. Ele é O ex-namorado. – Ele se virou para Rachel. – Ele é o cara que morou com você e por quem você era perdidamente apaixonada, não é?

Rachel respirou fundo e assentiu. Paul começou a rir. Stephen se aproximou dela, indignado.

- Eu pensei que você tivesse mais autocontrole, Rachel!

- Ótimo, Stephen! Me desaprove! Me julgue! É tudo que eu preciso no momento!

Paul, ainda gargalhando, disse algo como 'deixa ela em paz', mas ninguém conseguiu entender. Stephen disse.

- Me desculpe, Pequena, mas você ESTÁ errada! – Ela xingou e se virou para o outro lado, com raiva do amigo. – O que você vai fazer agora?

- Pedir uma licença de uma semana, ir para Suíça, colocar meus pensamentos em ordem.

- Ei! – Paul finalmente parou de gargalhar. – Por que você não vai para a casa do ex? Ele te convidou! E você vai ficar com ele... Não vai?

- Claro que não! – Stephen respondeu por ela – Ela vai esperar a poeira baixar e tentar novamente com o noivo! Não vai?

- Não! – Ela respondeu olhando para Stephen. Depois olhou para Paul e continuou. – E não! Eu não vou ficar com nenhum dos dois!

Os dois a olharam, perplexos. Stephen suspirou e saiu da sala. Paul, agora muito sério, se aproximou dela.

- Típico!

- O que? – Ela pensou que ele estivesse falando da atitude de Stephen.

- Você! Fugindo! Como sempre! – Rachel ergueu uma sobrancelha. – O problema aparece, você tira o corpo fora! Cada centímetro do seu corpo quer ir correndo para aquela casa de Hogsmeade e esperar pelo cara que é o homem da sua vida! Mas você não vai, porque isso machucaria o seu ex! E desagradaria os amigos que vocês têm em comum! Sem falar no pessoal da casa que você passou esses quatro dias! Quer parar de pensar nos outros e pensar só um pouquinho no que você sente?!

- Dois sermões no mesmo dia sobre o mesmo assunto não dá! – Ela suspirou e foi para a mesa, pegar alguns papéis.

- Então para de ter medo de viver!

XxXxXxX

Manhã de sábado.

Pela primeira vez em anos, Snape abriu aquela velha casa em Hogsmeade. O cheiro de mofo estava quase insuportável... E não seria ele quem iria limpar! Mas tudo tinha que estar perfeito quando Rachel chegasse... Se ela viesse.

Ele entrou na casa e levou a pequena mala que ele tinha trazido para o quarto. Ele observou que vários móveis teriam que ser trocados... Para começar com a cama... Na verdade, tudo de madeira. Ele começou a espirrar. Era melhor chamar logo alguém para limpar tudo.

Ele foi até o Três Vassouras, que estava sendo aberto agora. Perguntou à Madame Rosmerta se tinha alguém por perto que pudesse fazer uma boa faxina. Ela indicou uma mulher que poderia fazer a limpeza da casa... E disse que a mulher fazia rápido.

Ele chamou essa mulher e a deixou limpando a casa, enquanto ele comprava os moveis que estava precisando.

XxX

Ela acordou no quarto de hotel na Suíça. Era sábado. O prazo dado por Severo tinha começado a passar. Ela se lembrou de tudo... Paul estava certo. Cada centímetro do corpo dela queria estar ao lado de Severo. Mas, mesmo assim... Ele também estava certo quando disse que ela tinha que começar a pensar nela, só para variar... E para ela, o melhor era ficar sem ele! Ela tinha certeza que encontraria outra pessoa. Logo já não pensaria mais nele!

Então ela decidiu! Iria tomar uma decisão que só agradaria a ela: Não iria. Não voltaria para Severo. Ficaria só, e, a partir de então, pensaria só no que fosse melhor para ela! Decidida, ela se virou e voltou a dormir.

XxXxXxX

Manhã de Domingo

Severo acordou com uma terrível dor nas costas. Viu que tinha dormido no sofá, esperando por Rachel. Ela não tinha vindo. E algo nele dizia que ela não viria. Mas ele procurou afastar esse pensamento... Tinha que afastar esse pensamento. Por que diabos ele precisava tanto dela? Ele se levantou com raiva e foi preparar algo para comer.

XxX

Ela acordou, sorrindo. Arrastou o braço para o outro lado da cama. Sentiu-se frustrada quando percebeu que não havia ninguém lá. Ela tinha sonhado com Severo a noite toda... Que eles estavam fazendo amor... Foi tão... real. Ela respirou fundo, tentando afastar a lembrança do sonho. Lembrou-se que ele estava esperando por ela. Pensou em como a expectativa deveria ser horrível. Decidiu escrever uma carta para ele, rezando para que esta chegasse o mais rápido possível.

XxXxXxX

Noite de Domingo

Severo já tinha perdido todas as esperanças. Ele já estava com a mala na mão, pronto para sair da casa, quando viu uma coruja se aproximar da janela... Era a coruja de Rachel! Ele reconheceu imediatamente. Sorriu. Pegou a carta.

"_Severo_

_Eu sonhei com você ontem. A noite inteira. Foi maravilhoso. Mas, então, eu acordei. Eu acordei e percebi que tudo não passou de um sonho. Que tudo foi uma mera lembrança do tempo que nós passamos juntos. Que a felicidade que eu senti enquanto estava sonhando com você, sumiu quando eu acordei, e deu lugar a uma tristeza enorme e a um sentimento de solidão que ninguém pode imaginar. Então, eu pensei: E se tudo... Se tudo que você pensa sentir não passe de, como o sonho, uma lembrança daquele tempo que eu estive com você? Eu pensei mais um pouco, e cheguei à conclusão que sim, tudo é apenas uma lembrança._

_Os momentos que eu passei com você... A vida que nós dividimos... Foi tudo... Maravilhoso. O tempo que eu passei com você foi o tempo mais feliz da minha vida. Eu não consigo me lembrar de um outro homem que tenha me feito tão feliz como você me fez. Com você, eu me sentia completa. Eu nunca mais me senti assim. Mas acabou._

_Infelizmente, nossas vidas tomaram rumos completamente diferentes. Não dá mais pra juntar de novo. A nossa história foi linda... Mas acabou com dor. Uma dor que eu estou sentindo novamente, agora... Mas que eu sei que vai passar... Uma dor que eu não pretendo sentir mais uma vez... Eu te amo tanto que prefiro ficar sem você, a te ter e te perder em seguida._

_Jamais te esquecerei. Você estará para sempre nos meus sonhos._

_Seja feliz._

_Rachel"_

Ele percebeu a tinta borrada pelas lágrimas. Ele se sentiu triste. E com raiva. Ele queria correr para ela e fazê-la voltar... Mas não... Não faria isso. Ela não queria ficar com ele... Tinha medo de se machucar... E ele sabia que era exatamente isso que aconteceria se os dois ficassem juntos. Ele amassou a carta e a incendiou.

Saiu da casa. Colocaria à venda no outro dia mesmo. Por qualquer preço. Só queria se livrar da casa... Das lembranças... Caminhou até onde tinha deixado a carruagem que o levaria de volta à Hogwarts. Ele jogou a mala dentro da carruagem e entrou. Antes dela partir, ele lembrou que tinha deixado a porta de casa aberta. Xingou. Essa seria a ultima vez que entraria naquela casa.

Saiu da carruagem e voltou quase correndo para a casa. Encontrou a porta fechada. O vento. O vento maldito tinha fechado a porta. Entrou para pegar a chave, mas escutou um barulho vindo do quarto. Ele tirou a varinha das suas vestes e entrou sem fazer um ruído.

Chegou no quarto. A porta estava só encostada. Abriu devagar. Entrou. Não tinha ninguém. Ele entrou. De repente, de trás da porta, uma pessoa apareceu. Severo imediatamente apontou a varinha dele no pescoço da pessoa. A pessoa fez o mesmo. Tudo foi tão rápido que só então ele viu que a pessoa era...

- Rach?

Rachel deu um largo sorriso e guardou a varinha. Ele fez o mesmo, mas não sorriu. Lembrou-se da carta.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Você disse que estava me esperando... Bom, aqui estou eu! – Ela disse, ainda sorrindo.

- Mas... E a carta?

- Esquece aquela carta! – Eles ficaram se olhando por um momento. Ele não sabia o que dizer... Nem o que fazer para mostrar o quanto estava feliz. – Severo? Você pode me abraçar agora!

Ele não pensou mais. A tomou em seus braços e a beijou, como a tanto tempo queria fazer. Logo estavam na cama. De repente, Snape parou. Ela o olhou, intrigada.

- O que foi?

- Você está atrasada!

Eles riram. Ele começou a beijar o pescoço dela, quando ela olhou para o relógio.

- Na verdade, faltam dois minutos para o fim do fim de semana. Logo, eu cheguei na hora. – Ele a olhou e eles riram de novo. Ele ia voltar a beijar ela quanto ela o parou. – Severo, diz que me ama.

- Eu amo você.

FIM

**XxXxXxX**

É... Acabou! Espero que vocês tenham gostado... Sabe, estava considerando deixar a Rachel só no final, mas a minha paixão pelo Snape não deixou. Bom, um beijo imenso para quem leu, gostou e comentou, um grande para quem leu, gostou e não comentou e para aqueles que leram e não gostaram... Tão fazendo o q aqui?!

Um beijo especialmente grande para a Jana Rocha, que betou essa fic! E fui!!!

Só uns recadinhos: Lara, eu deixei o F&B pq eh mto demorado pra postar lá, já que, principalmente na Assassina, eu uso mto itálico... Como tds já devem ter percebido, minha vida anda um inferno, eu naum tenho tempo pra nada... Tive q deixar, por mais que quisesse continuar postando por lá tb! E sim, eu quero mto continuar lendo a tua fic! Manda pro . Ah! E eu te add lah no MSN.

E, Sheyla, eu ainda naum tinha pensado nisso, mas, agora q vc mencionou, uma continuação seria bem boa, msm!!! Minha cabecinha já está fervilhando de idéias!!! Quem sabe...


End file.
